Il panique !
by Eladora
Summary: Une leçon vraiment effrayante et père et fils vivront la vie l'un de l'autre à des époques différentes. Severus/Harry
1. Chapter 1

_Je vous épargne le blabla habituel selon lequel les personnages... et l'histoire. Toutefois et même si ils figurent en présentation cette fic est un Snarry. Mais attention un Snarry au temps des Maraudeurs. Je ne vous explique pas non plus le pourquoi du comment, vous le lirez en temps utile. _

_ L'histoire commence à l'époque de Harry, mais rapidement, c'est à dire au chapitre 1, notre jeune gryffondor va avoir la frayeur de sa vie. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il ne va pas être le seul. _

_Je vais partir sur des chapitres courts. Je vous explique pourquoi, manque de temps, mais également possibilité de poster plus souvent en partant sur du court. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison parce que je vais aussi glisser d'une époque à l'autre, chapitre après chapitre. Je vous rassure tout sera indiqué en début de chaque chapitre. Ainsi le prologue dont il est question débute lors de la cinquième année de Harry et plus précisément après une certaine leçon d'occlumancie qui mettra définitivement fin aux leçons du jeune homme._

_J'utiliserai le nom de Rogue au lieu de Snape. Il colle mieux dans mon histoire. _

_C'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à vous dire sur cette fic. Pour l'instant. ^^_

_Ah, non ! En ce qui concerne le titre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, enfin si, j'ai pensé à la chanson d'Olivia Ruiz " Elle panique", il est question d'introspection et de tout ce qui s'en suit. Je trouve que ça colle assez bien à mon histoire et à tout ce que peut ressentir Harry.  
_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^^_

_Rating M ( contenu pour adulte)_

_Eladora_

0°0o0°0

Prologue

21 avril 1996.

Harry n'était pas prêt d'oublier sa dernière leçon d'occlumancie. Dernière parce qu'il était impensable que Rogue renouvelle l'expérience après ce à quoi le jeune homme avait assisté. Son professeur avait dû se sentir mortifier d'avoir les jambes en l'air, la robe sur la tête. Ce dernier ne venait certainement pas d'une famille aisée et Harry se sentait d'autant plus mal à l'aise que ce n'était pas le cas de son père, ni celui de la famille de son parrain. Harry savait ce que c'était d'être accoutré de la sorte. Vêtements usés et trop grands.

Il savait également ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est humilié et ridiculisé au beau milieu d'un cercle de spectateurs. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus était d'avoir découvert son père tel que le lui avait toujours décrit son professeur. Arrogant et vaniteux.

Harry avait honte de ce qu'il était. Il n'était en rien responsable des agissements de son père, mais étant son fils, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en éprouver de la honte. Au même titre que Rogue le haïssait pour être le fils de James Potter, Harry haïssait être ce même fils. C'était en quelque sorte à cause de son père que leurs rapports avaient été houleux. Harry avait toujours cru que Rogue exagérait en ce qui concernait son père, mais il devait bien admettre après l'avoir vu répondre avec un ton si désinvolte « Je l'ai piqué » en parlant du Vif d'Or avec lequel il jouait que son professeur n'exagérait pas.

James Potter était dénué de scrupules. Harry n'avait pas eu le loisir de voir à quel point il en possédait peu quand après s'être fait humilier par Lily, son père avait répercuté sa déconvenue sur un adolescent désarmé en le menaçant de le débarrasser de son caleçon. Il ne faisait aucun doute malgré tout que son père ne soit pas parvenu à ses fins. James Potter était arrogant, paradeur, mais par-dessus tout cruel.

Le bras meurtri et la respiration haletante, Harry partit se réfugier dans la cour intérieure de l'école. Il n'était pas en mesure de réintégrer la tour et de devoir justifier à ses deux amis un tel désarroi. Ses pensées et sa colère étaient encore trop dirigées contre son père. Harry était déçu d'un tel comportement et il imaginait mal comment il allait pouvoir se présenter en classe après pareille humiliation. Harry avait le sentiment que cette haine envers lui était bien justifiée.

Il en voulait énormément à son père pour ça. Il aurait voulu l'avoir face à lui pour lui faire savoir combien s'était lâche et mal venu de torturer un élève rien que pour s'accorder un privilège de popularité. L'image d'un vert et argent gesticulant tant bien que mal la tête en bas, robes tombantes révélant un piètre caleçon grisâtre s'imposait avec force à son esprit. Harry aurait souhaité s'excuser pour son père, mais Rogue l'avait jeté à terre comme un malpropre. Et malpropre, il l'était bien. Il s'était ensuite rué vers la sortie trop heureux d'échapper à un Rogue furieux.

Mais, à présent, Harry le regrettait. Il regrettait d'avoir été trop horrifié par les agissements de son père pour ne pas avoir eu l'audace de s'excuser à sa place. Harry se sentait honteux. Honteux d'avoir en quelque sorte assisté aux humiliations de son professeur sans avoir cherché à en atténuer les effets. La colère de son professeur était justifiée. Ce qu'avait fait son père était impardonnable. Il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'un accident, mais d'un acte volontaire avec intention de nuire. Dans la pensine, Harry avait été témoin d'autres mauvais traitements toujours conjugués à des humiliations publiques.

D'une manière générale, James Potter adorait tourmenter Severus Rogue et voir son public s'en délecter. Tout ce cirque était odieux et inimaginable, tout autant que les surnoms ignobles dont ils l'affublaient. « Servilo », « Servilus », « Graisseux ». Insultes toujours servies à propos et qui faisaient ricaner grandement l'assemblée. James Potter était imbuvable et Harry en avait la nausée.

Il avait la certitude qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder son professeur en face et rien que pour cette raison, il haïssait son père. Il le haïssait pour avoir donné du crédit aux accusations de son professeur. Accusations qu'il avait toujours ardemment réfutées parce qu'intrinsèquement, il ne pouvait pas être le fils « d'un homme très amusant » selon l'expression consacrée de son professeur.

Pas lui. Pas Harry. C'était insoutenable pour lui. Ô combien il pouvait haïr James Potter à cet instant ! Combien avec certitude, était-il heureux de n'avoir que la douceur de sa mère pour ne pas avoir à haïr ce père plus qu'il ne le haïssait déjà ? C'était apaisant pour Harry de penser cela, mais cela ne lavait en rien l'opprobre * que James Potter avait jeté sur lui. Il avait eu raison de le haïr. Son professeur avait eu raison de le haïr.

*Honte ou déshonneur.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

_Je vous avais promis le premier chapitre rapidement. Merci à stormtrooper2, Petite Amande, Matsuyama, MimiYuna, Harryjamespotter, cat240, Luna, holybleu, Princesse Saeko, Beth Dawson et saranya1555._

Je ne colle pas vraiment à la chronologie des évènements, mais j'en utilise certains néanmoins. Dans ce chapitre, il est question de la carte des maraudeurs qui sera créée à leur scolarité suivante.

Bonne lecture, Eladora. =))

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 1

21 avril 1975

Harry peina à ouvrir les yeux d'une part parce que son sommeil n'avait pas été des plus géniaux et d'autre part parce qu'il s'était endormi dans la cour de l'école et que celle-ci n'offrait pas le confort de son lit. On était au mois d'avril, mais curieusement il n'avait pas souffert du froid ou tout du moins il n'en avait pas la sensation ni le souvenir.

Le soleil brillait à peine, mais la journée promettait d'être belle. Harry pouvait sentir la douceur du jour caresser sa peau. Il frotta son autre joue qui devait conserver la marque de la pierre qui lui avait servi d'oreiller. La tête encore penchée, il vit arriver vers lui plusieurs silhouettes avec une inclinaison différente de la sienne. Trois Silhouettes qui ne ressemblaient en rien à celles qu'il avait pour habitude de côtoyer. Des Gryffondors, sans aucun doute, mais Harry avait du mal à mettre un nom sur un adolescent aux cheveux aussi longs appartenant à sa maison. Le petit rondouillard pouvait être Neville. Quoique. Harry réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez pour s'assurer que ce grand brun n'était pas Hermione et que cet autre n'était pas Ron. Définitivement pas.

Ces trois élèves lui semblaient inconnus, mais il était certain de pouvoir dire qu'ils ne lui étaient pas totalement inconnus. Et lorsque le premier lui adressa la parole, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en comprenant pourquoi. Devant lui se tenaient trois des maraudeurs qu'il avait suivis jusqu'à ce que son professeur de potions l'extraie un peu trop brutalement de sa pensine.

— Ne me dit pas que tu as eu des remords pour t'isoler de la sorte. Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais autant ri. Mer d'huile. Ou plutôt lac d'huile en ce qui nous concerne le graisseux après ce bain forcé. Rendez service et voyez comment vous êtes remercié ! Crois-tu qu'il nous en veuille parce qu'on ne l'en a pas débarrassé totalement ? En attendant, Servilo n'a jamais nagé aussi vite alors qu'il a une sainte horreur de l'eau. Il faut dire qu'avoir un calmar épris à tes trousses, ça motive... T'inquiètes pour Evans, ça lui passera ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'attires ses foudres même si je dois avouer que celle-ci était plutôt brillante. Pense plutôt à ce crétin de Servilus qui va subir des joyeusetés de bon matin. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Cornedrue ! Mauvaise nuit ? Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, déclara Sirius Black avant de faire disparaître le parchemin dans la poche latérale de sa robe.

Peter regardait son camarade avec des petits yeux brillants d'excitation comme Harry l'avait vu faire la veille dans la pensine. Celui-ci secoua la tête pour faire disparaître de son champ de vision cette apparition pour le moins surprenante. Soit ! Il avait dormi dans la cour de l'école et non confortablement installé dans son lit. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour que son esprit soit si perturbé qu'il s'imagine être au pays des Maraudeurs ? Qui plus est dans la peau de son père ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les rouvrir. Il était à Poudlard de toute façon. Parenthèse inattendue au milieu des turpitudes de Voldemort et ce quel que soit le tour de cochon qu'ait décidé de lui jouer son esprit.

— Tu as besoin d'être secouru belle au bois dormant ! Ricana Sirius Black, troisième du nom, en voyant son meilleur ami tourner de l'œil après avoir tenté d'en ouvrir seulement un.

— Arrête de faire le con, Patmol ! Ç'a l'air sérieux. Et cesse de ricaner bêtement Peter ! Aide-moi plutôt à porter James à l'infirmerie.

— Va y avoir du grabuge là-bas, minauda l'adolescent grassouillet en triturant ses doigts boudinés avant de les mettre au service de son camarade.

Le trio se mit en route sans dire un mot quant à la réflexion de Peter.

— J'ignorais que James avait passé la nuit dehors, se crut-il obligé de dire pour meubler le silence.

— Tu ignorais que James avait passé la nuit dehors, répéta scrupuleusement Sirius alors que les lèvres de Lunard se fendaient d'un sourire.

— Ben oui. Pas vous ?

— Tu me sidères par moment, ajouta Sirius subjugué par la bêtise dont pouvait faire preuve Queudver. Tu as pourtant vu ce matin le lit intact de James et son nom s'afficher dans la cour…

— Ah oui ! Tu as raison, Sirius. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

— C'est ça ton problème, Peter. Tu ne penses pas.

— Tout le monde ne possède pas le génialissime cerveau de Sirius Black, intervint Remus que le soudain visage renfrogné de Peter désobligeait.

— Tu as raison, Lunard, ajouta l'adolescent replet. C'était bien penser de faire croire à Rogue qu'il était poursuivi par un calmar géant amoureux.

Le curieux quatuor passa les portes de l'infirmerie. Sirius ouvrait la marche s'étant dispensé de porter son camarade inconscient. Remus portait les pieds. La lourde tâche de porter le reste revenait à Peter. Remus était grand, mince et agile. Peter était plutôt petit, rond et maladroit, si bien que les bras pendants du maraudeur cognaient parfois au hasard d'obstacles rencontrés comme le croisement de deux couloirs, où pour ne pas être à la traine Peter tournait un peu trop court. S'en suivaient chocs ou raclements sans la moindre protestation verbale.

— Pour quelles raisons êtes-vous là ? Ça ne vous a pas suffi de précipiter ce pauvre monsieur Rogue dans les eaux du lac.

— J'y peux rien moi si Krakky en pince pour Rogue. Franchement Mme Pomfresh, on lui a rendu service ! Se bidonna Sirius en tapant ses deux mains sur son abdomen.

— J'ignorais que cette chose avait un nom, Sirius Black. Posez votre camarade sur ce lit, dit-elle plus plaisamment aux deux autres élèves. Il est suffisamment éloigné de celui de Monsieur Rogue. Je sais que la tentation sera grande quand vos camarades seront réveillés.

— Servilo a dû avaler toute l'eau du lac pour avoir la bedaine aussi volumineuse, explosa Patmol en voyant sa Némésis avec un ventre rebondi dissimulé par un grand drap blanc.

— C'est un cataplasme pour votre gouverne, Monsieur Black. Sortez de mon infirmerie ! Vous n'êtes ni malade, ni en passe de l'être, à moins que je ne réveille Monsieur Rogue pour vous faire passer l'envie de rire, dit-elle d'un ton empli de reproches.

Peter qui était en partie dissimulé par Sirius et Remus cessa brusquement de rire comme si l'infirmière s'était adressée directement à lui. Son visage prit un teint rougeaud et l'adolescent recula avant que ses camarades ne se retournent pour sortir. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les trois dans le couloir à chercher ce qui avait bien pu amener James Potter à perdre connaissance.

— C'est la faute d'Evans ! Avança Peter. Elle répète sans cesse que James a la grosse tête. Et bien ça a fini par arriver.

Remus explosa de rire, mais seul cette fois. Sirius n'avait pas l'air sensible à l'humour de Peter et puis le moment était mal choisi. Pourtant, Peter sembla s'en contenter au vu des petits couinements aigus qu'il poussa en cherchant des yeux le regard plus indulgent de Lunard.

— Ce n'est pas à toi que ça risque d'arriver.

— Oh je sais que je n'ai pas le cerveau de Môssieur Sirius, rumina l'adolescent grassouillet. N'empêche que j'ai fait une bonne blague. Pas vrai, Remus !

— C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt bonne, concéda Lunard à demi mort de rire.

Sirius soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'en fallut de peu pour que ses mains ne décollent de ses flancs pour illustrer son désespoir. Il prit la direction de la grande salle pour déjeuner. La salle était à moitié vide et pour cause, mais Sirius ne dirait pas que c'était une perte de temps. Un maraudeur manquait à l'appel et c'était tout un groupe qui était déstructuré. Les maraudeurs étaient comme les doigts d'une main. Indissociables. Sirius fit bouger les doigts de sa main. Ils remuaient dans tous les sens sans se disperser pour autant. Comme eux. Comme les maraudeurs. Soudés comme les doigts d'une main.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter. James a la peau dure. Il doit être contrarié d'avoir été rembarré par Lily.

— Lunard ! James…est toujours rembarré par Lily.

— C'est peut-être la fois de trop, intervint Peter que l'absence de James rendait plus valeureux.

Sirius, sans pendre la peine de répondre à son camarade, slaloma entre les tables en évitant soigneusement les regards mauvais que lui lançait une poignée de vert et argent. D'une manière générale, Rogue était loin d'être populaire au sein de l'école, mais encore moins dans sa propre maison. Alors, c'était juste histoire de marquer le coup que les serpents montraient les dents, ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de venger le pleurnicheur de service.

0°0

— Vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie, monsieur Rogue, lui assura Poppy Pomfresh. Un peu de patience. Le temps que j'écrive ce billet pour justifier de votre absence auprès de votre professeur. Voilà !

L'infirmière lui tendit le mot d'excuse. Severus s'en empara rageusement. Être aussi proche d'un Potter inoffensif sans pouvoir abimer sa belle gueule l'exaspérait profondément. Ses doigts froissèrent le morceau de papier dès qu'il l'eut en main.

— En dehors de l'infirmerie vos conflits, s'il vous plait monsieur Rogue, lui confia l'infirmière comme si elle avait eu connaissance de ses pensées.

— À la déloyale bien évidemment ! Siffla le jeune homme avant de sortir de l'infirmerie d'un pas pressant.

Mme Pomfresh soupira bien plus par le contenu de la note qu'elle rédigeait que par la l'exaspération habituelle de l'élève. Sa note manuscrite voleta avant de disparaître dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Une poignée de secondes plus tard apparaissait le directeur de l'école.

— Je suis venu toutes affaires cessantes, Poppy. Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à monsieur Potter qui sollicite autant votre inquiétude ?

— Je ne saurai vous le dire Albus, s'étonna l'infirmière en secouant sa baguette pour tester son bon fonctionnement. Ma baguette s'y perd elle-même. J'ai refait mon diagnostic tout de même plusieurs fois de suite.

— Je sais que vous agissez toujours en professionnelle Poppy.

— Bien évidemment, Albus. Ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe aujourd'hui. Ma baguette ne s'accorde à faire aucun diagnostic. Je l'ai testé sur monsieur Rogue avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux. Elle fonctionnait parfaitement, mais sur monsieur Potter, elle se refuse à tout diagnostic.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous et bienvenus pour ce nouveau chapitre. _

_Le précédent était consacré à l'arrivée de Harry au temps des maraudeurs, celui-ci à celle de James. Vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur ce qui a précédé le réveil de Harry à Poudlard mais pas en totalité, notamment en ce qui concerne sa présence. Je sème par moment quelques indices sans plus._

_Dans le bureau du directeur, je joue sur une incompréhension pour que Ron anticipe les aveux. Seulement les deux personnes ne parlent pas de la même chose. Albus fait allusion à la disparition de Harry, Ron laisse entendre qu'il s'agit de leur visite au ministère que j'expliquerais lors d'un prochain chapitre.  
_

_Je remercie stormtrooper2, styvane, Keyriss, elodie Nina, I gemeli del piacere, MimiYuna, annegaellelirot, Matsuyama, Nat-kun, Lamatadora et severine32._

_Comme l'a souligné stormtrooper2, la carte aurait pu ou dû mentionner le nom de Harry et non celui de James. C'est un oubli de ma part. Cependant, j'ignore si la carte des Maraudeurs est suffisamment perfectionnée pour faire ce distinguo, bien qu'elle soit capable d'imprimer le nom de Peter Pettigrow sous sa forme animagus ou de reconnaitre un sorcier sous polyjuice. _

_Merci de me faire part d'éventuelles incohérences que vous aurez notées dans mon récit._

_Bonne lecture, Eladora._

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 2

Le 21 avril 1996 dans la nuit.

Les postures des deux personnages étaient originales. La collision avait été assez rude avec un net avantage pour le rouge et or dont la vitesse de déplacement avait été un peu plus rapide que celle de son professeur. Professeur dont la corpulence était plus étoffée que celle de son élève ce qui avait valu à ce dernier un déplacement plus ample vers l'arrière. Pour s'éviter respectivement de tomber, l'un empoigna l'autre. Ils s'entrainèrent malgré tout mutuellement dans leur chute. Ce qui donna un face à face sur le sol avec un Potter ahuri et assis entre les jambes d'un professeur pour le moins mécontent.

— Potter ! Je ne vous permets pas **Potter !** **Ôtez immédiatement votre pesante carcasse de ma personne **! Éructa aux trois quarts Severus en repoussant si violemment son élève que le crâne de celui-ci heurta malencontreusement la pierre. S'en suivit un bris de verre pratiquement inaudible qui, au milieu de ce tumulte, passa inaperçu, tout comme une légère entaille au creux d'une paume.

Severus se releva en époussetant ses robes. Cette demi-portion d'avorton restait quant à lui clouée au sol.

— Relevez-vous Potter ! Libre à vous de poursuivre votre nuit sur le sol de mes cachots. Mais sachez que je me ferais un plaisir de voir vos camarades piétiner votre corps pour se rendre à mon cours. Il se pourrait même que je montre l'exemple, Potter. Ne m'obligez pas à vous porter, Potter ! Je me ferais un plaisir de vous… **Potter !** Sur un soupir de frustration et de rage mêlées, Severus Rogue souleva magiquement son élève pour l'emmener chez lui. Sans précaution aucune, il leva le sortilège si bien que son élève retomba comme il put, en partie sur son canapé, en partie sur le sol. Exultant devant la déconfiture de celui-ci, Severus rajouta une bonne dose de cynisme.

— Vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas à ce que je déroule le tapis, convoque la presse et fournisse le thé et les petits gâteaux, Potter ? S'exclama-t-il très narquoisement dans un mouvement de sourcils froncés.

Le jeune homme darda sur son professeur un regard saisi en se redressant tant bien que mal. Toute une gamme d'émotions traversa les yeux verts. L'incompréhension était la plus marquée de toutes. Une expression de dégout les chassa toutes. La bouche du jeune homme se plissa en une moue grimaçante.

— Si affreusement… **vieux** et si affreusement… **toi.**

0°0

Un peu plus tôt dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Hermione posa la carte qui n'avait pas manqué d'attirer son attention. Elle confectionna rapidement un pliage. Non pas que l'origami soit une activité qu'elle pratique d'ordinaire, mais c'était un moyen rapide et efficace d'obtenir le réveil de son ami qui contrairement à elle devait déjà s'appliquer à dormir.

Le pliage ensorcelé prit la direction des escaliers puis disparut de son champ de vision. L'oiseau de papier traversa le dortoir pour venir picorer de son bec le visage de l'adolescent endormi. D'un réflexe conditionné, Ron chassa l'intrus. Attaqué de plus belle, il se réveilla décidé à se débarrasser du volatile une fois pour toutes. L'oiseau évita avec grâce les gestes menaçants de l'adolescent et vint chuchoter à l'oreille de Ron. L'adolescent pesta en repoussant ses couvertures. Malgré cela, il se rhabilla et descendit dans la salle commune.

— Désolé, Ron. Mais il fallait absolument que tu voies ça ! J'ai regardé attentivement la carte et…

— Hermione ! Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire comme dormir par exemple. Je suis certain que c'est ce que fait Harry.

— Figure-toi que non ! Il s'est passé un truc assez étonnant. Harry s'est finalement décidé pour aller présenter ses excuses au professeur Rogue. Je sais ce que tu en penses, poursuivit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Harry et toi êtes différents et si pour lui se sentir mieux passe par s'excuser pour les agissements de son père et bien je pense que c'est tout à son honneur.

— Tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour me dire de ça Hermione ! Se désola le rouquin en passant une main sur son visage exprimant l'effarement.

— Non ! Ron. Je te parle de ce qui est arrivé. Harry a rencontré le professeur Rogue dans les cachots.

— Et bien c'est ce que tout le monde voulait ! Affirma Ron avec fatalisme. Je peux retourner me coucher maintenant ? Quémanda pitoyablement le rouquin.

— Non Ron ! Répondit Hermione outrée.

Le jeune homme capitula en allant s'asseoir sur un canapé. S'il devait rester là à soutenir la conversation de la brunette autant le faire confortablement installé.

— Je t'en prie, je t'écoute Hermione.

— Là où je voulais en venir, c'est que le nom d'Harry s'est effacé. Il ne s'est pas effacé très longtemps. Remarque. Mais, celui qui est revenu n'était plus le même. C'était celui de James.

— Je savais bien qu'aller faire un tour au ministère ne nous amènerait que des ennuis. Que comptes-tu faire ?

— Je n'ai pas de solutions miracles, Ron. Le mieux que j'ai à proposer est d'aller en parler au professeur Dumbledore.

— Et lui dire qu'on est sorti gentiment en pleine nuit histoire d'aider notre camarade à se sentir mieux. Très réussi ! Tu n'as pas autre chose à proposer ! Je doute qu'il apprécie ce genre d'initiative.

— On n'a pas le choix, Ron. Seul Merlin sait où se trouve Harry !

0°0

Le directeur de l'école ne parut pas surpris de cette visite tardive. Peut-être l'attendait-il même !

— Entrez les enfants. Je crois savoir pourquoi vous êtes là.

— Ce n'était pas mon idée, anticipa Ron pour amoindrir la sanction en attirant la bienveillance du sorcier.

— Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur Weasley. D'ailleurs, votre camarade s'en est attribué toute la responsabilité, affirma le vieil homme non sans s'attirer l'incrédulité du jeune sorcier ainsi que celle de sa camarade. Harry m'a bien parlé de votre visite au ministère. Pas immédiatement bien sûr. Le pauvre garçon souffrait d'amnésie. Je vois à vos mines que vous n'êtes pas loin de penser que je radote. Mais restons-en là pour le moment et allons rendre une petite visite à votre professeur de potions.

— Maintenant ? Protesta Ron.

Le livide du garçon soulignait à la perfection l'angoisse que traduisait son visage.

— Oui Monsieur Weasley. Le récit de votre visite au ministère aura toute l'attention du professeur Rogue.

— _Mais ce n'est pas lui qui_… , bafouilla le jeune homme de plus en plus blanc.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit pour nous punir que nous emmène le professeur Dumbledore voir le professeur Rogue.

— Et pourquoi d'autres ? Trouva la force de dire le rouquin malgré le fait que leurs pas les rapprochaient de plus en plus des quartiers privés de leur professeur de potions et d'une probable sanction.

— Votre camarade a raison, Monsieur Weasley. Ce n'est pas le but de notre visite.

— _Ah non ?_ Persista le rouquin pour se rassurer définitivement maintenant qu'ils avaient fait halte devant une porte aux couleurs de Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore pointa sa baguette à divers endroits de la porte. Points stratégiques qui en déclenchèrent l'ouverture. Hermione y accorda une attention toute particulière dans la mesure où l'application seule de la baguette n'avait pas permis l'ouverture de la porte. Connaissant son professeur, ce n'était sûrement pas la seule protection dont il s'était entouré. La porte grinça sur ses gonds en livrant le passage. Ron et Hermione se trouvèrent face à un couloir qu'ils empruntèrent tous les trois.

Si la présence d'un Severus âgé avait désarçonné James Potter, l'arrivée du directeur de l'école accompagné de deux têtes parfaitement inconnues avait de quoi raviver l'inquiétude du rouge et or.

Souffrant de migraines, d'insomnies, et de tout autre désordre l'empêchant de penser raisonnablement, James s'était aventuré hors de la salle commune dans un but bien précis. Celui de mettre la main sur Rogue pour lui faire payer la colère de Lily à son égard. À croire que le vert et argent s'appliquait à détruire ce que lui s'appliquait à construire avec la plus belle étudiante de sa maison.

Le jeune homme l'avait trouvé bien assez tôt. Mais Rogue n'était plus vraiment le même. Enfin si c'était lui. En plus laid, plus graisseux et surtout plus vieux. Quoique plus odieux pourrait faire partie de la liste. Une lueur de panique absorba son discernement.

— Je crois que notre jeune ami a grand besoin d'un bonbon, entendit Severus.

Il vit sur sa droite une main se tendre, une main dans laquelle se trouvait toute une poignée de papiers jaunes brillant tous droit sortis de la poche du vieux sorcier.

— J'ai pensé que notre jeune ami allait avoir besoin de ça.

— Mais faites donc comme chez vous, Albus ! Minauda le plus jeune sans accorder le moindre regard aux deux élèves qui accompagnait le directeur. Ce dont a besoin Potter est un bon renvoi. Ne serait-ce que pour arpenter les couloirs de l'école à des heures indues !

— Oh excusez-moi mon garçon ! C'est vrai que j'arrive chez vous un peu à l'improviste, affirma Dumbledore avec malice en enfournant la poignée de bonbons jaunes débarrassés de leur papier dans la bouche de l'étudiant qui en plus d'afficher un air désorienté affichait un visage congestionné.

— Mâchez bien, jeune homme, et avalez ! Vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux.

Severus observa avec écœurement et pitié ce pauvre garçon n'ayant plus toute sa raison mâchonner sa gigantesque bouchée. Il ne savait que trop bien combien la démesure du vieil homme pouvait être difficilement supportable. D'autant que celui-ci agissait avec calme alors que lui commençait à être sous pression.

Depuis la veille pour être exacte et plus précisément après que Potter se soit immiscé si odieusement dans sa vie privée. Ce respect de soi bafoué une seconde fois était insupportable. Et malgré sa mise en garde, Potter pouvait en faire des gorges chaudes de cet incident. C'était du pain béni pour ce trio d'incapables. Il devrait en toucher deux mots à Dumbledore. Ce même Dumbledore qui détachait précautionneusement un dernier papier de sa friandise citronnée pour l'avaler.

— Celui-là est pour moi James ! Décréta le vieil homme en mettant le bonbon dans sa bouche.

— James ! Répéta Severus avec surprise.

Son regard balaya l'assemblée. Assurément, il avait été le seul à manifester de l'étonnement. Cette information l'irrita davantage. Si Granger et Wealey étaient au courant, alors que **lui **était dans l'ignorance, à quoi d'autre devait-il s'attendre?

À suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello tout le monde, _

_Je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que ça avance tout doucement, donc il faudra encore être patient pour que ça bouge davantage._

_Quoique dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir du grabuge entre Lily et Severus. Quant à la relation Lily/James, si l'on s'en réfère à la Saga, la jeune femme aurait déclaré sa flamme au calmar plutôt qu'à James si elle n'avait eu que le choix entre les deux._

_Personnellement, je n'aurais choisi aucun des deux. ^^ Un peu de bon sens tout de même. Tout ça pour dire que Lily ne porte pas James Potter dans son cœur. On dit souvent que haine et amour sont des sentiments très proches, mais dans ce cas difficile de conceptualiser. D'ailleurs dans les souvenirs que Harry découvre, elle n'épargne pas son futur mari en le traitant d'abominable petite brute arrogante. Personnellement, je n'aurais pas épouser un cas aussi désespéré. ^^_

_Je me suis servie de cette réplique, et elle ne sort pas de la bouche de Lily, mais de celle de Severus qui ne comprends pas comment la jeune femme peut lui préférer un tel personnage. ( moi non plus d'ailleurs) _

_Pourtant dans mon chapitre, ça colle car James est en réalité Harry et ça colle plutôt bien même, puisque son manque de mordant trouve son explication et puis, pour moi, ça crédibilise davantage l'amorce d'un rapprochement entre Lily Evans et James Potter. ^^_

_Certains mots sont en gras, d'autres sont en italiques et je trouve que ça donne beaucoup de relief au langage. __( procédé que m'a inspirée Ptite Mac) ^^  
_

_Un grand merci à anonyme28, Lamatadora, stormtrooper2, Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter, cat240, Gumigakupo, Celeste Rivera, kiranosabaku et holybleu._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Eladora_

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 3

22 avril 1975.

— Tu es venu constater ce que tes précieux amis ont fait une fois de plus !

— Je te trouve bien acerbe, Severus. Je suis la seule dans notre établissement à défendre ce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à défendre. Et ce ne sont pas mes précieux amis, poursuivit la jeune femme. Imagine-toi deux secondes à ma place ! Dit-elle aussi brusquement que si elle avait perdu patience.

L'expression de Severus se fit très éloquente. Sa bouche dessina un O, ses yeux se froncèrent et ses traits formèrent un plissement moqueur qui vexa profondément Lily.

— Oh j'imagine fort bien ! Et crois-moi, si j'avais une telle place, je ne me prêterais pas un tel rôle, observa Severus en appuyant sur les bonnes syllabes. Tu serais mon amie et je n'aurais pas à faire face à un tel dilemme. Point barre !

— Tu sous-entends que mes convictions à ton égard ne sont plus les mêmes. Un voile rouge empourpra les joues de Lily. Elles n'ont pas changé. Cependant…, son ton était devenu soucieux… **tu** as changé, Severus. Et c'est la magie dont tu t'entoures qui nous éloigne petit à petit l'un de l'autre.

— Il ne tient qu'à toi pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, Lily, lui fit remarquer Severus ébahi par les mots accusateurs de son amie. Ma magie, _comme tu le soulignes_, est là pour me protéger de ces **vauriens**, cracha l'adolescent avec dégout en songeant à Potter and Co. Ce que **moi** je ne comprends pas, **Lily** est que tu puisses leur accorder autant de crédit… _tu vaux tellement mieux _**qu'eux.**

Il y avait du mordant sur certains des mots que Severus avait prononcés, et il avait remarqué combien Lily avait tressauté à ces nuances. Si seulement elle voulait…

— Je t'accorde qu'ils peuvent être parfois très lourd, Sev, mais…

Lily secoua la tête de désespoir. Son épaisse chevelure roux foncé tomba devant ses grands yeux verts.

Comment faire comprendre à son ami sans le braquer que la pratique de sa magie lui faisait froid dans le dos ?

Comment lui faire comprendre que son détachement à observer un petit animal se vider de son sang lui avait glacé le sien ?

Comment faire comprendre à son ami que, nonobstant leurs comportements de vauriens, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter défendaient des convictions qu'elle-même partageait à l'ébauche d'une probable guerre ?

Quand Lily leva les yeux vers Severus, la jeune femme vit beaucoup de colère embraser ses prunelles noires. Severus était son ami malgré tout, et elle fit l'effort de lui tendre la main pour entrelacer les doigts du jeune homme au sien.

La chaleur des doigts de son amie le réconforta, tout comme l'utilisation qui n'était que trop rare de ce diminutif qu'il affectionnait particulièrement dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

Si lui entrevoyait la direction de ses futurs pas, il savait que la démarche de Lily ne viendrait pas se juxtaposer à la sienne.

Lily se trompait pourtant !

La reconnaissance, la félicité et la gloire, c'est de son côté qu'il les entrevoyait. Les rares fois où il avait pu revoir Lucius Malefoy, celui-ci lui avait laissé entrevoir de grandes choses le concernant.

Si seulement Lily avait pu être avec lui à ce moment-là, elle aurait été si fière de lui et abandonner ces satanés vauriens aurait été la suite logique de son rêve. Celui de la grandeur et de la perfection.

— Que fais-tu là **Potter** ? Grimaça-t-il en abandonnant rapidement les doigts de Lily pour extirper sa baguette de sa poche après s'être levé.

Severus n'avait pas vu le rouge et or arriver, mais apparemment Potter était seul.

Seul ! Donc absolument pas menaçant ! Loua intérieurement le Vert et Argent.

L'occasion de se venger de sa baignade forcée de la veille était belle et elle ne se représenterait pas de si tôt. Severus pointa sa baguette sur l'adolescent. L'éclair lumineux atteignit la joue de celui-ci en lui faisant la plus belle des entailles en éclaboussant son visage de minuscules gouttelettes rouge carmin. Incrédule, Harry porta la main à celle-ci.

— Tu n'avais pas besoin de le blesser, Severus, argua férocement Lily en se levant du banc où elle était encore assise pour soigner la joue ensanglantée de James.

— Pour une fois que **Potter** n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre à **moi**. Crois-tu que j'allais me priver, **moi,** de m'en prendre à **lui **? Railla Severus en regardant d'un mauvais œil son amie soigner son ennemi avec des gestes doux et bienveillants.

L'adolescent fulmina intérieurement. Sa gorge s'enserra le laissant livide de rage, tout comme ses phalanges qui se crispèrent machinalement sur le morceau de bois. Ce n'est pas la joue de ce connard qu'il aurait dû balafrer !

Lily avait très certainement pris acte d'une montée de haine viscérale. La jeune femme tourna vers lui un regard profondément attristé.

— Quand est-ce que s'arrêtera votre stupide guéguerre ?

Son bras s'abaissa dans un geste las et son regard quitta celui de Severus pour appréhender le regard noisette de James derrière ses montures de fer blanc. Son regard se perdit dans le sien et elle éprouva un irrésistible besoin de câliner cette tête noire jais hirsute. Son bras ébaucha le geste sans que sa main ne vienne lui donner vie.

Lily n'attendit pas que Severus lui réponde pour se détourner de lui. Une bouffée de jalousie s'empara de ce dernier d'autant qu'il se sentit de suite exclu du cercle que Lily avait créé autour de Potter.

**Potter !**

Décidément, ce nom avait un gout âcre dans sa bouche !

Ce minable se pavanait pour monopoliser l'attention de **son amie **et point lui était besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

La baguette toujours en main, Severus était de plus en plus livide. Livide d'une rage à peine contenue, le cœur déchiré en morceaux. Ses longues phalanges fines étaient farouchement cramponnées au morceau de bois comme s'il s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau. De la rancœur sortit de sa bouche et son timbre de voix tout en nuance reflétait le désespoir et la colère qu'il ressentait.

— _Au nom de quelle hérésie préfères-tu_ **la compagnie de cette** **abominable petite brute arrogante** _à la mienne, Lily _? Grommela Severus avant de fausser compagnie aux deux étudiants.

Une fois Rogue parti, Harry fit entendre la voix de James.

— Merci, Evans, murmura-t-il avec un certain soulagement.

Dès que Harry avait eu l'autorisation de quitter son lit, il s'était précipité vers des Rouges et Or dans l'espoir de rencontrer sa mère. L'adolescent ignorait encore comment et pourquoi son esprit avait intégré le corps de son père. C'était le contexte le plus dingue qu'on lui ait donné de vivre, et c'était essentiellement pour cette raison qu'il le garderait pour lui.

Il avait déjà un certain mal à admettre la chose, tant il était perturbé, alors autant ne pas passer davantage pour un illuminé. Car dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux à l'infirmerie, le regard bleu perçant du directeur de l'école avait ostensiblement scruté le sien et vu son faible niveau en occlumancie, le sorcier le plus puissant de leur monde n'avait pas mis longtemps à élucider le mystère planant autour de lui. Malgré cela, le sorcier n'en avait rien dit. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs, mais Harry savait pourquoi. Il avait besoin de digérer tout ça pour pouvoir en parler.

— Merci à toi, James, soupira Lily en posant le plat de sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Je te suis reconnaissante pour cette trêve que tu viens d'offrir à Severus.

Harry se décomposa intérieurement. Sa main se précipita dans son abondante chevelure hirsute pour la déstructurer davantage. Ce n'était pas là le but de la manœuvre qui était essentiellement due au malaise qu'il ressentait.

Harry n'était pas plus à l'aise dans le rôle de James Potter que dans celui de l'amoureux. Lily Evans était une charmante étudiante, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins sa mère. Et si Harry voulait voir le jour, il allait devoir repousser gentiment les avances de celle-ci sans pour autant la précipiter dans les bras adverses. En parlant de bras adverses, Rogue, celui de son futur, ne lui avait jamais parlé de son amitié avec sa mère.

Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait après tout ? Leurs rapports n'étaient-ils pas tissés que de paroles orageuses et blessantes ?

Pour autant, la nouvelle de leur amitié ne le secoua pas autant que son arrivée en terre inconnue, un peu comme si l'information ne lui paraissait pas si incongrue. Peut-être que les circonstances de sa présence lui reviendraient petit à petit après tout ?

— Si Monsieur a terminé avec ses manières, nous pourrions peut-être avoir le temps d'arriver sur le terrain de Quidditch avant la fin de l'entrainement ! Sirius marqua une pause après ce laïus un peu moqueur, car il n'ignorait pas combien étaient importants pour son ami de séduire la belle et douce Lily. Aurais-tu oublié que le mois prochain nous aurons une victoire de plus à inscrire à notre palmarès ? Sifflota Sirius comme si l'affaire était déjà faite.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'ébahissements, mais il se reprit aussitôt.

— Non. Bien sûr que non !

Être dans le corps de son père supposait qu'il adopte le comportement de ce dernier avec juste ce qu'il savait.

Rogue détestait les Maraudeurs. Les Maraudeurs détestaient Rogue. Jusque là, il ne prenait pas beaucoup de risques.

Lily aimait Rogue et Rogue aimait sa mère qui aimait également les Maraudeurs avec une préférence pour son père. L'essentiel était dit et il devait faire au mieux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et surtout pour ne pas changer le cours des choses. Son destin était déjà en marche de l'autre côté du temps.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Revenons à Severus dans ce chapitre en proie au désir vengeur de James, celui-ci stupéfié par l'attitude de son ancien camarade, n'écoutera pas le récit de Hermione. Vous non plus d'ailleurs, il sera pour plus tard. ^^ D'où son antipathie persistante envers Severus. Quant à celui-ci, et bien, je vous livre quelques informations en fin de chapitre.

Un grand merci à stormtrooper2, Lamatadora, Guest, Celeste Rivera ( 1ère confrontation entre Severus et James ;d) et kyoko-dono.

Bonne lecture, Eladora

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 4

Le 21 avril 1996 dans la nuit.

La nouvelle plus ou moins digérée, Severus tenta de se remémorer sa journée du 21 avril 1975, journée selon laquelle Potter n'était plus Potter père, mais Potter fils. Si des souvenirs plus ou moins flous persistaient autour de cette période la majorité d'entre eux ayant terminé dans une pensine, ce qui n'était pas bon signe en soi, il était certain de finir avec une migraine. Et ce d'autant plus qu'à son insu, il n'avait pas eu à faire au vrai Potter. Il darda à cette occasion une œillade noire à Albus pour lui avoir caché cette autre vérité. Son mentor lui adressa un mince regard d'excuses, mais Severus ne se laissa pas pour autant attendrir et détourna bien vite le regard de ce sournois personnage. Impatient d'en connaître davantage, il reporta son agacement sur Weasley et Granger lorsqu'un souvenir se fraya un chemin s'imposant comme un fait marquant.

Pour la première fois, Lily lui avait préféré Potter. Severus avait pourtant ôté de sa tête toute trace de cet abominable souvenir, mais il faut croire que l'incident l'avait suffisamment imprégné pour que son inconscient en ait gardé une trace. Un rictus amer déforma sa bouche. S'il ne pouvait pas faire payer Potter fils, il se ferait un plaisir de faire payer Potter père. Sa bouche s'étira doucement en un demi-sourire avant qu'il ne s'en prenne aux deux élèves pris en faute.

— Que font ces deux énergumènes en dehors de leurs dortoirs, Albus ? Il en coutera 20 points à chacun !

Hermione se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. S'il récoltait 20 points pour ça, combien allait-il leur en enlever pour être allé au ministère ? Ron, quant à lui, soufflait à mi-voix à sa camarade qu'il n'avait pas le droit parce qu'il n'était pas là pour ça. Il récolta un œil noir de la part de son professeur ainsi qu'un soufflet à l'arrière de son crâne ce qui l'amena à supposer qu'il n'aurait jamais du accepter la proposition de Hermione encore moins celle de Dumbledore.

— Je vous écoute monsieur Weasley ! Vous semblez avoir la langue suffisamment pendue pour prendre la parole.

L'adolescent prit une teinte écarlate tout en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Severus lui expédia un regard agacé avant de s'en prendre à sa camarade.

— Monsieur Weasley étant muet, vous allez me racontez la raison de votre présence, Granger, aboya Severus en esquissant un geste d'impatiente qui ressemblait étrangement à un soufflet perdu.

Quel toupet pensa James tout bas !

— Allons, allons, Severus, ne martyrisez pas davantage ces jeunes gens ! Nous vous écoutons, Miss.

— _Toujours aussi retors Servilo !_ Exprima-t-il cependant à mi-voix pas plus surpris que ça de constater que 21 ans plus tard cet affreux bâtard graisseux ne s'était pas amélioré d'un iota et qu'il était encore plus déplaisant avec son fils de surcroit. De plus, il se permettait de supprimer des points à deux élèves d'une autre maison ce qui signifiait qu'il avait néanmoins acquis la confiance du directeur.

James devait faire en sorte que cela change. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais Servilo allait en chier ou il ne s'appelait plus James Potter.

Une bouffée fraiche envahit sa poitrine ce qui remit un peu de bonne humeur dans sa tête, la perspective d'avoir atterri ici lui en ayant ôté. Finalement, James allait s'amuser avec le vieux grincheux autant qu'il s'en était payé à son époque. Le jeune homme espérait seulement qu'il en était de même pour Harry. Servilo allait voir de quoi il en retournait de s'en prendre à un Potter. Il ne sortit de sa rêverie qu'en entendant ce vieux bâtard bramer après les deux élèves. S'il avait marmonné ses dernières paroles entre ses dents, James annonça à voix haute ce qu'il pensait de Rogue en lui assénant ses quatre vérités.

— Tu exultes d'être devenu _professeur_ ! Asséna James en portant un regard accusateur sur ledit professeur. Mais si Dumbledore te laisse le pouvoir de torturer impunément les élèves, il n'en va pas de même de ma part. **Nasusaugmento !**

Le sortilège de James amplifia de façon très considérable et très grotesque le nez de Severus qui possédait déjà un appendice nasal de belle taille.

Une brève seconde Hermione pensa à l'humiliation de l'agrandissement spectaculaire de ses dents et à la réflexion moqueuse de son professeur. Droite dans ses bottes, elle n'en sourit pas pour autant de voir l'homme avec un nez démesurément grand. Il devait en être de même pour Ron qu'elle ne sentit pas même frémir.

La réaction de leur professeur ne tarda pas à venir, anticipant toute intervention du directeur, une entaille similaire à celle qui avait frappé Harry frappa James. Ron et Hermione reculèrent conjointement d'un pas s'agrippant mutuellement les doigts pour se donner la force de ne pas quitter les lieux en courant. D'un signe de tête, Albus leur accorda ce privilège et sans se désolidariser l'un de l'autre, ils filèrent comme un seul homme.

La main sur sa joue ensanglantée, James se maitrisait au mieux pour ne pas voir sa main se lever tout en ayant un impardonnable en tête. Il avait fait en sorte que Servilo sorte de ses gonds et ce qui était abominable en soit, c'est qu'il n'avait pas hésité l'ombre d'une minute à jeter un de ses fameux maléfices sur un élève. Tout James Potter fut-il !

— Tu es encore plus… « _laid » _qu'avant et je ne fais pas seulement référence à ton aspect disgracieux Servilus ! Tu es affreusement laid ! réitéra James en essuyant le sang qui dégoulinait à présent de sa manche.

— Abobibable brabule, peina à articuler Severus encombré par son énorme nez en se jetant poings en avant sur son élève.

Albus adressa à l'un comme à l'autre un regard lourd de reproches, marmonna quelques brèves incantations pour que tout redevienne à la normale exception faite de quelques bulles roses et savonneuses fleurissant çà et là.

Son nez avait retrouvé une taille convenable. Toutefois, il aurait souhaité que Albus l'écourte davantage. Quant à la balafre ensanglantée, elle était à peine visible.

Débarrassé de ces gêneurs, Severus se précipita dans son bureau pour extirper d'un de ses placards de service une coupe transparente dans laquelle flottaient entre deux eaux deux longs filaments argentés. Il les replaça dans la fiole prévue à cet effet et vida une autre des fioles dans sa pensine. Il plongea aussitôt la tête parmi de lointains souvenirs en partie oubliés pour revoir la main de Lily parcourir la fine ligne dont il était également l'auteur. En spectateur averti, il porta machinalement ses propres doigts à sa pommette.

Severus s'était trompé. Il avait bien ressenti de la jalousie, mais pas pour ce qu'il croyait. Ce constat le frappa de plein fouet et le rassura autant qu'il le stupéfia à bien des égards. Il soupira fortement tout en serrant étroitement l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index. C'était signe d'un trouble profond et manifeste chez lui. Il provoquait une certaine raideur de son corps en l'occurrence. Severus extirpa les filaments et rangea soigneusement sa pensine peu enclin à en supporter davantage, maudissant en son for intérieur tous les Potter de la création.

À suivre...

Ce chapitre est court, je sais, mais la bonne nouvelle est que je vous promets la suite rapidement et que j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite. =))


	6. Chapter 6

_Un grand merci à stormtrooper2 ( Je plussoie, James n'est pas des plus sympathiques mais Severus, en tant que professeur est censé donner l'exemple et il fait fort en attaquant un élève), Zeugma, adenoide ( Je plussoie, Harry n'est pas responsable des agissement des autres mais il n'en est pas moins touché. Tout à fait d'accord concernant Dumbledore. Quant à l'échange de corps, le sentiment de haine n'en est pas la cause. Détrompe-toi ! Aussi bien Severus que James changera. Hermione se chargera de James. Quant à Severus et bien c'est son inclinaison qui s'en chargera. Devra-t-il pour autant l'admettre ? Et bien la suite le dira. Leur relation ne s'établira pas avant un moment et surtout pas alors que Harry se trouve dans le corps de James. Elle débutera bien après le retour de l'adolescent et Severus ne ressentira pas forcément plus de haine envers Harry. Ce qu'il en fera sera son choix. Quant à James, il est tout à fait normal qu'il n'ait pas changé d'attitude. Rien dans les agissements de Severus ne l'a enclin à reconsidérer son point de vue. Il faudra quelqu'un d'extérieur à cette relation pour qu'il voie les choses autrement et qu'il comprenne en quoi son attitude a été préjudiciable. ), kiranosabaku, MlleHappy, Silver P. Frost, Lamatadora ( Severus est juste infernal), et . _

_Voici la suite. Je vous laisse en bonne compagnie. _

_Bonne lecture à tous, Eladora. _

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 5

22 avril 1975.

Son amitié avec Lily comptait beaucoup pour Severus, mais quoi qu'il lui en coute, il devait admettre que c'était mieux ainsi. Il savait que tôt ou tard l'un des deux y aurait mis fin. Ce jour venait d'arriver. Il était bien évidemment triste pour ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

C'est à Lily qu'il avait confié ses premiers émois amoureux concernant son homosexualité et de par le fait son entichement pour un Bleu et Bronze prénommé Evan Sorbier. Severus n'ignorait rien de son penchant naturel pour les garçons. Il aurait été le dernier à se plaindre d'un dortoir masculin.

Et alors qu'il lisait sur son lit, il aimait à percevoir le bruissement des étoffes, les froissements des tissus et avant tout, il raffolait de leurs chuchotements. Ils emplissaient toute la pièce lorsque ses camarades se dénudaient. Severus posait son livre, fermait les yeux pour mieux les discerner en devinant avec émois quelles parties de leur corps avaient été dévoilées.

Il soufflait doucement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre et que son sexe s'éveillait au froufrou ambiant. Avec tous ses vêtements sur le dos, le Vert et Argent passait aisément pour prude, ce qui n'était pas faux en soi. En ce qui le concernait, il était certain que s'il gardait ses vêtements sur lui alors que ses camarades ôtaient les leurs, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas là par hasard et dissimulaient parmi les plis évasés de ses robes noires et grises d'uniforme une érection naissante qu'il était loin de vouloir tempérer.

Severus n'avait pas déclaré sa flamme pour autant. Il était déjà suffisamment impopulaire auprès des étudiants, et puis s'il ne prêtait aucune liaison au garçon, ce n'est pas pour autant que le Bleu et Bronze aurait cédé à ses avances.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le préoccupait pour le moment. Non, ce qui le préoccupait davantage était la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie aux doigts de Lily volant avec grâce sur la pommette blessée du garçon. Et contre toute attente, Severus aurait pu exiger de ses propres doigts, à cet instant, qu'ils exécutent, avec la même grâce, les mêmes gestes que ceux de son amie.

Oh bien sûr, c'est lui qui avait blessé le Rouge et Or ! Mais il devait convenir que celui-ci n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, du moins dans l'instant. Potter avait été seul, inoffensif et convenable de surcroit.

Voilà qui ne cadrait pas avec l'étudiant arrogant et cruel qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement. Ce matin lui avait apporté de confronter un étudiant normal dénué de toute forme d'agressivité. Et mieux encore, les yeux de ce même étudiant lui avaient renvoyé incrédulité, confusion et impéritie dès lors qu'il l'avait attaqué. Celui qu'il coudoyait était prompt à le vilipender sous le nez d'un professeur prétextant avec toute l'arrogance qui le caractérisait qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre.

Un Potter subséquemment complaisant, quelle qu'ait pu être l'influence inhérente à la présence d'Evans, n'existait pas. La vanité de ce garçon était bien trop ancrée en lui pour qu'il agisse autrement.

Donc, hypothèse à ne pas retenir. De plus, Severus avait eu le temps de dégrossir l'oiseau et son sentiment était que Potter ne semblait pas être Potter. Il n'avait pas été prompt à se défendre non plus. Comme si le Rouge et Or ne s'était pas attendu à une action agressive de sa part. L'éclat de ses yeux ne l'avait pas trompé et c'est certainement ce qui avait marqué et convaincu Lily. Elle ne serait sans doute pas précipitée pour prendre soin du jeune homme. Et il n'aurait pas ressenti cette sensation qui perdurait allant jusqu'à rosir ses joues pâles.

Il s'agissait donc de Potter intrinsèquement, pensa l'adolescent en occultant la réaction de son propre corps. Severus pouvait toujours avancer une dispute au sein du groupe. Sauf qu'il venait de croiser Black, fidèle à lui-même, donc, hypothèse seconde à exclure également.

À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un autre membre, mais là, Severus pouvait émettre des doutes. Lupin était incapable de se disputer avec qui que ce soit, quant à Pettigrow, il en arrivait à la même conclusion pour des raisons différentes. Pettigrow était un mouton inapte à adopter la moindre position significative.

Restait comme seule hypothèse valable que l'animal soit devenu *_domesticable*_ subitement.

**Impossible ! **

C'était comme si, lui, Severus faisait montre d'un quelconque intérêt pour le garçon.

**Dieu tout puissant !**

C'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais consacré ni de son temps ni de sa matière grise ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre pour décoder l'étudiant. Ou alors, c'était pour un tout autre motif, comme le faire sanctionner par exemple.

Mais en aucun cas, il ne s'était attardé davantage sur le personnage et encore moins pour en parler en termes plaisants comme la sympathie, la gentillesse, la civilité ou tout autre qualificatif inexistant chez un spécimen de cette sorte.

Or, c'était ce que Severus avait décelé dans les yeux hagards. Une totale incompréhension. Il était assez fin observateur pour l'avoir relevé. Tout comme Lily.

Devait-il pour autant le mentionner comme s'il s'amendait d'un comportement jugé inapproprié ?

**Non !**

Parce que Lily n'était en rien responsable du fait qu'il ait eu à *_rosir de ses états d'âme_*.

Ça le concernait... lui, Severus et personne d'autre. Enfin si, lui et... Potter accessoirement.

Severus était en vue des serres à présent. Vingt minutes de bonne marche consacrées à l'étudiant.

Joli score pour quelqu'un qu'il était censé mépriser plutôt que déifier.

La vénération n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour, mais avec un intérêt grandissant pour l'étudiant, il n'était pas certain d'y couper. Et au lieu de se **semoncer** pour s'être prêté à de telles rêvasseries, Severus se sentit à nouveau en *_rosir*_.

C'était une cause perdue. Lily n'avait pas eu foncièrement tort de lui préférer le Rouge et Or. Severus était descendu bien bas moralement pour se dénigrer lui-même.

Mais, que penser d'un Vert et Argent enclin à se préoccuper de son prochain ? Potter en l'occurrence.

Les * Hufflepuff * ne lui accorderaient sans doute pas le droit d'asile et l'adolescent ne leur donnerait pas forcément tort.

C'était un cas désespéré et sans précédent. Tout ça à cause de ce nain de James Potter. Alors à cas désespéré, mesure désespérée. Et si quelqu'un avait à en pâtir, ça ne serait définitivement pas lui.

La solution consistait à réattaquer le nain de jardin pour lui rendre sa virulence et accessoirement son intégrité à lui.

À nouveau plein d'entrain, Severus prit, des serres, la direction du terrain de Quidditch où avait lieu en ce moment même l'entrainement des Rouge et Or.

Il monta parmi les gradins et n'eut aucun mal à trouver une place. En règle générale, les entrainements attiraient peu les étudiants à moins bien entendu qu'il s'agisse de votre maison.

Severus chercha des yeux les poursuiveurs et trouva celui qui l'intéressait sur le point de marquer. Ce qu'il fit magnifiquement. Après échanges, fautes et, malgré tout, points, le joueur vola très rapidement. En fait, il volait comme s'il poursuivait le vif d'or par exemple. Ce qui ne pouvait être le cas puisque James Potter occupait le poste de poursuiveur et non celui d'attrapeur.

À moins que le dit nain aille faire l'intéressant jusque sur un balai parce qu'effectivement c'est ce que le Rouge et Or cherchait à faire. S'emparer du vif d'or qui était pratiquement à sa portée. Severus n'était pas le seul à prêter attention au joueur. Ses coéquipiers avaient cessé le jeu et regardaient avec stupeur leur camarade jouer à l'équilibriste sur son balai. Avec brio, aurait rajouté Severus qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux les acrobaties du Rouge et Or.

— Bordel Jamesie ! Crois-tu que c'est en jouant les m'as-tu-vu qu'on va gagner notre match ? Si tu tiens tant à jouer…

Harry réalisait une pirouette en plein vol quand il se retourna. Ce qui était une véritable prouesse en soi, sauf que le Rouge et Or, réalisant qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ça, stoppa subitement sa course et dans un roulé-boulé flamboyant ratissant au passage toute une partie du terrain. Et alors que les joueurs se précipitaient vers lui, Severus se leva rapidement. Aussi rapidement que lui avait dicté son corps. Se rendant compte de la chose, son regard embrassa scientifiquement les alentours pour savoir si son honneur était sauf.

Oui, il l'était. Arborant un air odieusement dédaigneux, il contourna les gradins pour avoir accès aux escaliers, certain qu'il agissait sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Sans quoi il n'aurait jamais été traversé par un sentiment d'inquiétude. L'adolescent rejoignit l'entrée principale du château. Il traversa le hall jusqu'au grand escalier suivant de peu les joueurs de Quidditch qui emmenaient leur camarade à l'infirmerie.

Ses pas le conduisirent au même endroit et lorsqu'il y entra à son tour, ce dernier ouvrait les yeux. Severus s'avança vers lui, hypnotisé par les yeux du garçon. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. D'une courte durée certes, mais qui dura dans le temps et de naturelle, elle en devint gênante. Autrement dit, la continuité de l'échange signifiait que l'un comme l'autre avait délibérément choisi de le prolonger.

La même roseur paralysa de stupeur le Vert et Argent qui s'empressa d'appréhender l'infirmière pour mettre un terme à son ignominie.

Celle-ci leva les yeux de son patient.

— Prenez un lit, Monsieur Rogue ! Je suis à vous dans une seconde. Buvez cette potion, Monsieur Potter. Le fait que vous vous sentiez parfaitement bien ne signifie pas que vous êtes aptes à quitter ce lit. Recouchez-vous et enfilez-moi cette blouse ! Faites-en de même Monsieur Rogue, ajouta l'infirmière par-dessus son épaule.

Harry attrapa de mauvaise grâce la chemise de nuit et commença à se déshabiller. Figé, Severus détourna les yeux aussitôt.

— Ne prenez pas cet air effarouché ! Vous êtes pareillement constitué, monsieur Rogue. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Fit-elle remarquer. Vous n'avez pas l'air blessé. Enfin, tant que Monsieur Potter se tient tranquille, plaisanta l'infirmière pendant que Severus assis dos à James, à présent, défaisait les boutons de sa cape.

— Je suis victime d'un sortilège, concéda Severus si bas que l'infirmière érigea un paravent entre les lits de ses patients. J'agis bizarrement. Depuis ce matin. Mais notez que c'est seulement en présence de quelqu'un particulièrement, lâcha-t-il nerveusement en tournant sa tête derrière lui et plus précisément dans la direction du Rouge et Or caché par le brise-vue. _Enfin, vous voyez !_ Dut ajouter Severus donnant un peu plus de roseur à ses pommettes crayonnées de blanc.

— Je n'appellerais pas ça être victime d'un sortilège ! Étant donné votre âge et le fonctionnement naturel de vos hormones, je dirais que c'est tout à fait normal d'être épris, monsieur Rogue.

— **Amoureux !** S'esclaffa Severus en agitant nerveusement ses doigts lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que Potter l'ait entendu.

Il vit, un peu tard, mais à son plus grand soulagement, l'infirmière rendre, d'un mouvement de baguette, leur conversation privée tout en se débarrassant du paravent jugé inutile. Néanmoins, Severus se retourna. Très doucement. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et s'il devait rencontrer le regard moqueur du Rouge et Or, il n'y survivrait pas. Potter avait l'air endormi. Du moins le supposa-t-il en voyant le garçon allongé les yeux fermés. Il se retourna beaucoup plus vite. Son cœur s'était calmé, mais il n'en ressentait pas moins une certaine chaleur un peu partout dans son corps.

— Je crois comprendre votre dilemme, monsieur Rogue, lui certifia l'infirmière avec une certaine sympathie. Tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi n'est pas une mince affaire !

— _**Je ne suis pas amoureux de… Potter !**_ Cracha l'adolescent d'un ton extrêmement bas qui faisait ressentir tout de même et de façon très forte l'inconfort et le grotesque de la situation.

— Non. Bien sûr que non ! C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Vous savez que ce n'est pas une maladie !

— Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça ! Lui opposa l'adolescent outré que l'on puisse lui attenter pareil procès. Je sais parfaitement que je suis homosexuel, Mme Pomfresh. Mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'autre que de l'antipathie pour ce * **nain *,** crut bon de préciser Severus pour faire sentir à l'infirmière combien Potter et lui étaient incompatibles.

— Et bien apparemment, il y a un début à tout jeune homme ! Soupira Poppy devant les caprices fantasques de son patient.

Le voyant reboutonner sa cape furieusement l'infirmière ajouta ;

— Écoutez Monsieur Rogue, vous êtes un gentil garçon ! Poppy marqua une pause pour obtenir, dans l'absolu, l'attention du jeune homme. Et pourquoi pas convertir son esprit borné et obtus ? Si votre cœur a fait le choix de James Potter, c'est que ce garçon mérite peut-être votre attention. Severus contempla l'infirmière avec des yeux hagards. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que l'on ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un par hasard. Bien d'autres paramètres entrent en jeu, notamment l'alchimie des * corps *. Je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que vous avez déjà observé ce phénomène lors de vos cours de potions, poursuivit l'infirmière. Certains ingrédients s'associent naturellement alors que d'autres ne le pourront pas. Malgré tout, il en existe que l'on croyait incompatibles et la magie opère. On vous a parlé d'alchimie et fait mention, en parallèle, de propos bien plus terre-à-terre, avança l'infirmière parce que si son patient avait fait l'effort de la regarder dans les yeux son expression pincée n'augurait rien de bon. Elle osa un petit sourire simplement parce que celui-ci allait la maudire en sortant pour ces élucubrations.

Ce que Severus ne manqua pas de faire. Quant à Harry, dans un premier temps, et bien la déclaration de Severus rajouta à une impassibilité passagère une couche de perplexité. Aussi aller rendre visite au directeur de l'école, dans un deuxième temps, lui apparut comme un évidence. Bien qu'il conserve des contusions sur tout le corps, sa chute était une bénédiction. Elle avait eu, entre autres, le mérite de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Sa main se porta instinctivement à sa poche. Bien évidement, elle était vide.

Sans cet objet, Harry n'avait plus aucun moyen d'inverser le changement pour reprendre possession et de son corps et de son époque. Ce constat le fit bouillir sur place. Le jeune homme n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, échapper à la vigilance de Poppy.

À suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh une revenante ! je ne n'étais pas loin, mais prise entre déménagement et boulot, je ne me suis octroyée que le temps d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre et le suivant._

_Severus est en prise avec lui-même, grognon, râleur, exaspérant et surtout émouvant. Severus quoi ! _

_Il se souvient et les souvenirs vous malmènent parfois. Severus n'échappe pas à la règle.  
_

_Un grand merci à Lamatadora, à stormtrooper2, à lise261 et à tous ceux qui, de plus en plus nombreux, lisent ma fic;d;d;d._

_Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, le suivant sera posté en fin de soirée. ;d_

_Eladora_

0°0°o0°0

Chapitre 6

Le 22 avril 1996

Severus aurait voulu être encore cet adolescent autrement qu'en pensine pour faire subir à Harry Potter ses courroux du moment. Et par courroux, il entendait la très gênante érection qui lui mangeait l'avant du pantalon ainsi que l'envie de lui tordre le cou.

Le cœur s'affole, les membres tremblent et les paumes des mains revêtent parfois un léger voile humide. Tout ça vous fait paraître bien idiot d'autant qu'il ne suffit plus que votre bouche s'ouvre sur un babil insipide pour que le summum du ridicule soit atteint.

L'amour était pour Severus un sentiment bien étranger, mais lorsque les aiguilles du cœur s'affole, les ignorer serait un péché. Alors, il avait gagné sa place sur le banc des amoureux qui se lancent des « _j'taime_ » pathétiques en se bécotant à qui mieux mieux.

Le regard qui avait envouté le jeune Severus Rogue, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, était doux comme la caresse d'une main sur une pommette ou un baiser volé sur les lèvres. Et si tout au fond de son lit, il avait imaginé, conçu ou bien encore fomenté mille pensées en frissonnant avec émois lorsque chacune vint à effleurer le tracé cru de corps dénudés, c'est à ce regard doux appartenant à Harry Potter qu'il s'était lié.

C'était avec ce même garçon qu'il désirait voir son muscle lingual dessiner le cru de ses courbes, en savourer chaque particule, s'en nourrir, s'en repaitre jusqu'à se désagréger.

Severus voulait mêler sa langue à la sienne, son sexe au sien. Il voulait que ses sens deviennent les siens et que son essence se conjugue à la sienne ici et maintenant.

Il savait à présent que c'était impossible. Trop de choses les séparaient à commencer par ce barbare incident. Ce souvenir que Potter fils n'avait encore vécu qu'en pensine lui étreignit douloureusement la gorge et lui brouilla la vue. « Affreusement laid ! » Lui souffla sa conscience.

Une larme de tristesse se faufila hors de sa prison de cils pour éclore avec fracas sur sa joue pâle, là où il aurait convoité la caresse de ses doigts. Severus l'a cueilli du plat de son pouce et rouvrit les yeux juste pour contempler avec frustration sa signification.

Un amour qui ne verrait jamais le jour alors qu'il avait éclos avec fracas, emportant en son temps et son cœur et son âme. Et voilà que le destin qui l'avait fait naitre le ferait également disparaître.

Une autre larme roule sur sa joue. Une larme de rage cette fois.

Son cœur sec en apparence avait l'humidité de ses doigts. Doigts qui avaient fouillé les étoffes pour parvenir à ce sexe tendu et dur, à ce sexe gorgé d'attentes insatisfaites qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes soulagées. Un grondement aigu jaillit de sa poitrine...

Une flopée de jurons perturba le silence ainsi qu'une robe de chambre écossaise enfilée à la va-vite sur une chemise de nuit froissée. Le tout appartenait à sa collègue de Gryffondor.

— Bonté divine, Severus ! S'écria Minerva McGonagall. Vous avez fait voler en éclat le sablier de notre maison parce que la coupe allait encore vous passer sous le nez, ajouta sa collègue menaçante en pointant une baguette accusatrice devant ledit nez.

— Oh vraiment ! S'excusa celui-ci furieux que l'on porte atteinte à son appendice nasal.

Ce faisant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son apparence qui ne laissait rien paraître de ses forfaits.

— Nous ne verrons... toutefois... pas la... différence, asséna-t-il sereinement en trainant odieusement la voix.

— Vous êtes un mufle, Severus Rogue !

— Bonne nuit à vous également Minerva.

La sortie de sa collègue fut ponctuée par l'agitation de deux petites ailes. Ailes que Severus maniait, depuis sa jeunesse, avec rapidité et brio. Sa très petite taille le lui permettant, l'animagus se faufila parmi les interstices de vieilles pierres descellées par le temps lui assurant une place de choix au cœur de la salle commune des rouge et or.

— Harry a pris d'énormes risques, fit savoir Hermione au père de son ami.

— Nous en avons tous pris, ajouta Ron furieusement.

— Bien sûr que nous en avons pris, Ron, affirma la rouge et or en plaçant une main apaisante sur celle de son ami. Mais... Écoute James ! Ce n'est pas vraiment par hasard que tu te trouves ici. Enfin..., disons qu'il est possible que la situation ait échappée à Harry. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que notre ami avait à cœur de réparer quelque chose.

— Comme quoi ? Exprima l'étudiant, l'incompréhension orientant ostensiblement son timbre de voix.

Il était convenu pour l'adolescent que châtiments étaient plus à l'ordre du jour que réparations. Il n'en démordrait pas.

— Certaines choses, comme la rigueur de notre...

— Oh arrête un peu, Hermione ! Peut-être que Rogue est rigide avec nous, mais avec Harry c'est un calvaire, mon pote, trancha Ron avec franchise comme il s'était agi de son ami et non de son père.

L'apparence était là et elle compenserait les écarts dû au changement de personnage.

Hermione acquiesça en abaissant volontairement son menton.

— Rogue a toujours été très con.

Dans son coin, la petite chauve-souris rousse trépigna de colère.

— Il est surtout flippant. Flippant, mais brillant ! Transigea Ron. C'était un constat honnête de la part du rouquin qui avait vu ses frères bénéficier du génie de cet homme.

— **Brillant** ! S'étouffa James de rage. **Servilo est une plaie**.

Est-ce que Severus connaissait un sortilège capable de vous foudroyer de la rage ? Non. Dommage ! Les lèvres écumantes, il aurait fait ses délices d'une morsure à pleines dents dans les fesses de cet imbécile.

— En attendant, James Potter, si Harry en bave avec le professeur Rogue, c'est de ta faute. Harry paye pour toutes les bêtises que vous avez faites.

— Ce n'est pas son nez que j'aurais dû enfler...

— **Ça suffit, James Potter ! Tu en as assez fait**, beugla Hermione comme elle aurait engueulé Harry. Votre fils souffre tous les jours de vos inconséquences et le connaissant, je sais combien tout cela était devenu insupportable pour lui.

— M'étonne, ricana James.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, affirma l'élève de Gryffondor oscillant entre vouvoiement et tutoiement sous l'effet de la colère. Albus Dumbledore a voulu que votre fils bénéficie de leçons pour protéger son esprit contre Voldemort. Lors d'une de ces leçons, il a eu accès à certains souvenirs du professeur Rogue. Il était si bouleversé qu'il voulait absolument réparer tous les dégâts que vous aviez causés... Hermione soupira. C'est pour cette raison que l'on est allé au ministère. Si nous pouvions trouver un moyen de remonter le temps, c'est là-bas que nous devions aller, au département des Mystères. Malheureusement, le temps nous a manqué et nous n'avons trouvé dans cette salle qu'une vielle paire de lunettes moldu, très certainement passée entre les mains des sorciers. Elle permet de visionner les évènements passés. Ron est allé se coucher, mais je savais qu'Harry ne le suivrait pas. Il était déçu. Je lui ai dit qu'on retournerait au Ministère, mais ça n'a pas suffi à chasser sa morosité. Il est allé s'excuser puisqu'il est ressorti.

— Il ne pourra pas, se rengorgea James, un petit sourire narquois ornait ses lèvres.

En dehors du fait que Harry ne devait à aucun moment intervenir, le jeune homme ne pouvait concevoir son fils rampant aux pieds de cette ordure.

— Harry trouvera bien un autre moyen. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déterminé. C'était... très important pour lui.

— S'excuser auprès de... **ROGUE** est important pour Harry ! Cracha James comme il aurait recraché une potion au goût infect. Cet imbécile s'est-il excusé auprès de mon fils ? Si j'ai bien compris, Rogue se sert d'Harry pour assouvir de bas instincts de vengeance et mon fils ne songe qu'à s'excuser pour ce qu'il paye et n'a pas commis ?

— C'est Harry, monsieur, répondirent Ron et Hermione sur un ton d'excuses, car bien que le timbre soit celui de leur ami, l'essence, elle, en était très différente.

La pipistrelle commune, quant à elle, eut le bon goût de rougir, si tant est qu'un tel animal possède cette particularité.

Mais inutile de s'appesantir ! Comme ses amis venaient de le remarquer, Potter était Potter. Il ne faisait pas ça pour ses beaux yeux, mais parce que c'était dans sa nature de compatir au malheur des autres... et blablabla et blablabla... Dégoulinant !

Severus avait écarté de son esprit ses souvenirs pour oublier qu'un jour son cœur ait pu s'ouvrir pour James Potter. S'il savait à présent qu'elles en étaient les raisons, ces mêmes raisons le dérangeaient étrangement et rendaient son humeur maussade et changeante...

— Une paire de lunettes comme celle-là ? Questionna James après avoir suffisamment enfoncé ses mains dans les poches de la cape d'Harry pour en ressortir la curieuse monture endommagée par la chute de ce dernier.

— Ouais ! Elles sont hallucinantes, mon pote, lâcha Ron dans le feu de l'action._ Et bien trop précieuses pour vos sales pattes James Potter, pensa Severus._ Harry les avait réglées sur..., Ron ne termina pas sa phrase parce qu'il venait de réaliser que c'était sur 1975 que s'était arrêté la molette réglant les années. Harry avait également réglé celle du mois, mais Ron ignorait lequel, car au moment au Harry terminait les réglages, Hermione avait mis fin à leur périple parce qu'ils ne devaient pas restés absents trop longtemps.

Ron referma sa bouche pour ne pas paraître trop ridicule. Hermione le dévisageait avec la même expression que lorsque la préparation de son chaudron commençait à correspondre à ses attentes. Il n'avait pourtant rien d'un chaudron encore moins d'une potion. Pourtant l'expression de son amie... Ron bomba le torse fier de susciter une telle réaction. Malgré cela, il se dégonfla aussitôt.

— Vous les avez utilisés. J'avais pourtant mis Harry en garde, mais vous n'écoutez jamais aucune de mes recommandations. Puis inclinant son buste vers James, elle poursuivit. Tu te trouvais dans les cachots lorsque j'ai vu le prénom d'Harry disparaître de la carte. C'est exactement de cette façon que c'est produit le changement. Vous étiez tous les deux au même endroit avec l'intention de rencontrer tous les deux la même personne. Les lunettes se sont brisées, elles n'ont pas pu montrer les évènements à Harry, mais lui ont fait vivre.

Inutile de vous demander quel mauvais coup vous fomentiez, James Potter ! Couina l'animal avant de se rendre compte que si c'était en partie de sa faute, il avait provoqué la chute de Potter fils, les lunettes avaient fait le reste, c'était donc à son insu que l'élève était parti visiter son passé. Après tout, Potter trouvait invariablement les ennuis de lui même, Miss Granger en avait fait la démonstration, il n'avait fait que l'y précipiter un peu plus tôt.

Il les aurait trouvés de toute façon, si ce stupide entêté était venu s'excuser. Dieu merci ! Potter s'était évaporé avant. Devait-il pour autant s'en réjouir ? Il aurait peut-être mieux valu subir de pathétiques et pitoyables excuses du rouge et or que de subir l'affront d'un corps insatisfait. D'un corps réclamant la présence d'un autre.

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

_Comme promis ;d_

_Bonne lecture._

_Eladora_

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 7

22 avril 1975

« Amoureux ! »

Le jeune Rogue était amoureux.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ça, d'autant qu'il avait senti que cet aveu avait été donné sur le ton de la surprise, voir même une surprise mal accueillie. Pas dans le bon sens. Parce qu'une surprise fait plaisir en règle général, à moins, bien évidemment, que l'initiateur de la surprise se soit copieusement planté.

Comme son oncle qui, par exemple, offrait à son neveu des cadeaux grotesques.

Encore que son oncle ne soit pas un bon exemple parce que ça n'avait jamais été dans les intentions de ce dernier de faire une bonne surprise à Harry.

Mais la réaction aurait été à peu près similaire.

Encore que dans le cas présent, il s'agissait d'un sentiment.

Pouvait-il être surpris d'être amoureux ? C'était possible. Encore que...

Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Rogue puisse être amoureux qui chiffonnait Harry, mais plutôt... Si. C'était bien ça qui ennuyait le Gryffondor. Son professeur, enfin, lui plus jeune était amoureux. Harry pouvait le supposer puisque Mme Pomfresh en avait elle-même fait l'interprétation. Du moins, c'est ce qu'avait laissé supposer le ton de sa voix.

Rogue était donc amoureux. Mais pourtant à son époque, Harry ne lui connaissait pas de liaison.

Encore que l'adolescent n'était pas dans les petits papiers de son professeur. Il existait peut-être une madame Rogue à l'extérieur du château bien qu'Harry ait l'intime conviction que tous ces professeurs étaient célibataires. Il n'en avait pas non plus la certitude, mais à aucun moment, il n'avait vu ou surpris l'un d'eux en galante compagnie.

Encore que les rencontres pouvaient très bien avoir lieu à l'extérieur de château et Harry n'en aurait rien su.

Donc tout ceci n'était que supposition exception faite du fait que son professeur soit amoureux. Enfin le jeune Rogue.

Un toussotement le sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

Deux yeux d'un bleu limpide lui faisaient face.

Les mêmes yeux bleus derrière les mêmes lunettes. Albus Dumbledore. Harry était dans son bureau, assis confortablement.

C'est ce qui avait dû amener sa rêverie parce qu'il n'était pas là par hasard, mais pour parler au directeur de l'école et lui faire savoir qu'il était coincé à cette époque avec les conséquences que cela aurait sur sa vie. Sa poche vide le désespérait.

... Il s'agissait de sa mère. Severus venait de découvrir qu'il était amoureux de sa mère. C'était plausible.

— Prends ton temps, Harry, entendit le jeune homme avant de prendre une teinte avoisinant le rouge brique.

Le ton du directeur de l'école était plein d'une sollicitude qui augmenta le malaise de l'adolescent.

— Je vous remercie, Professeur. Mais... j'ai la tête dure. Ce n'est pas ma première chute... Harry marqua une pause, contrarié par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce ne serait pas la dernière non plus bien que la vie ici lui paraisse bien différente de celle qu'il avait vécu à son époque.

— Quelque chose te tracasse, Harry ? C'est bien normal. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu puisses retourner en 1996.

— J'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible dorénavant, concéda le rouge et or en soupirant. C'est un peu par hasard si je suis ici, mais je n'ai plus l'opportunité d'y retourner.

— Peut-être s'en présentera-t-il une autre.

— Je ne crois pas Professeur. Voyez-vous, même si le hasard en est responsable, disons que je l'ai favorisé d'une certaine matière en utilisant un objet que j'ai rapporté du ministère. Harry continua son récit, la mention du ministère ne suscitant aucune réaction négative de la part du directeur de l'école.

—** Je ne peux même pas m'excuser ! **S'emporta l'adolescent en ayant la certitude que son entreprise était vouée à l'échec.

Il n'y a pas même 48 heures, il avait l'assurance que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre après qu'il se soit expliqué avec son professeur, mais maintenant... Et puis, Severus ne comprendrait pas ce revirement. Et puis je ne dois pas changer... Je ne dois rien changer, se désespéra le rouge et or. N'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il, ne demandant qu'un peu de soutien pour alléger ses tracas.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry. Mais il existe sûrement une autre solution. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu l'as peut-être déjà trouvé, lui certifia le directeur de l'école avec toute la bienveillance que l'adolescent lui connaissait.

Si l'adolescent parut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Il n'était pas plus avancé et sortit un peu dépité de son entretien avec Dumbledore. Le directeur de l'école l'avait pourtant assuré de toute son aide.

Harry contempla avec dépit l'emploi du temps que lui avait remis ce dernier. Double cours de potions avec les Serpentard. Ce qui lui amena un petit sourire. D'ordinaire, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, mais on ne pouvait pas à proprement parler d'équipe gagnante en prenant comme référence le double cours de potions. Peut-être qu'à défaut d'apprendre comment retourner à son époque, Harry pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur le soi-disant amoureux de son professeur.

Le jeune homme rejoignit les maraudeurs devant la porte de la salle de classe.

— Dumbledore a dû être conciliant avec toi.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda le rouge et or.

— Tu sors rarement de son bureau le sourire aux lèvres.

— C'est pas faux. Mais, je te rappelle que je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible entre hier et aujourd'hui.

— Tu te ramollis vieux, ricana Sirius avant qu'Horace Slughorn ne fasse son entrée et incite chaque élève à rejoindre son binôme et par conséquent Sirius rejoignit Rosier. Des années en moins, l'adolescent avait déjà le faciès du mangemort de son époque.

Peter partagea sa paillasse avec un autre vert et argent.

Remus Lupin était le plus gâté des trois puisqu'il avait Lily Evans pour partenaire.

Quant à Harry, il ne lui restait que l'option de s'adjoindre la collaboration de Severus Rogue. Seule place encore libre.

Si les binômes avaient été attribués au début de l'année, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

L'adolescent était déjà au travail ordonnant minutieusement son plan de travail.

— Crois pas que je me tape tout le boulot Potter, râla le jeune Rogue sans un regard pour l'adolescent qui était debout à côté de lui.

Harry se coula sur son siège pour ne plus en bouger. Mais, plus absorbé par les secrets cachés de son partenaire que par la potion du jour, Harry, le dos bien calé contre le dossier de sa chaise, bénéficiait d'un bon angle lui permettant de dévisager son voisin. Ce dont il ne se priva pas d'autant que le jeune Rogue s'affairait davantage. Harry ne put s'empêcher de comparer les traits de jeune homme à ceux du plus âgé. Ils étaient sensiblement les mêmes, à ceux-ci près qu'ils paraissaient à Harry bien plus doux. Évidemment, son homologue plus âgé avait la guerre à son actif et bien d'autres soucis qui avaient creusé davantage les lignes de son visage. Mais, dans sa globalité, il y avait bien moins de sévérité et d'arrogance.

— **Te gêne surtout pas Potter ! **Glissa Severus entre deux manœuvres de ses mains.

Harry revêtit aussitôt la couleur d'une belle tomate gorgée de soleil.

Le jeune homme avait bien conscience d'être passé, par son voisin de table, au peigne fin, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas avoir l'air aussi idiot que ledit voisin était d'occuper ses mains.

— Excuse-moi ! Se crut obligé de dire Harry avec sincérité.

Le jeune homme regretta bien vite ses paroles, parce que d'une, son père ne se serait jamais excusé, mais le mal était fait, et de deux, les mains du vert et argent s'étaient immobilisées en un geste annonciateur de catastrophes.

Les doigts d'Harry se portèrent au secours de ceux de son camarade. Les doigts de l'un et de l'autre se rencontrèrent. Se choquèrent sous le contact précipitant ainsi les ingrédients dans le chaudron. Une des mains du vert et argent rencontra le bord intérieur du chaudron. Main qui fut écartée par celles du rouge et or prompt à épargner des brulures supplémentaires à son camarade.

Tout s'était passé si vite que les doigts d'Harry parcouraient avec inquiétude la paume déjà rougissante du vert et argent.

— Il faut appliquer immédiatement de l'onguent pour réduire l'effet de la brulure.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête sans penser une seule seconde à récupérer sa main. Il ne ressentait pas de brulure. Ce qu'il ressentait était en passe de lui faire perdre les pédales. Son cœur entamait une cavalcade calquée sur l'agitation des phalanges de son camarade sur la paume de sa main.

Cette course bruyante et agitée se répercutait sur sa mine qui affichait un air niais dont il n'avait que faire pour le moment, n'ayant que l'envie de la bouche du rouge et or sur sa main.

— Allez soigner votre brulure à l'infirmerie, monsieur Rogue !

Sur le point de protester parce qu'interrompre ce contact était quasiment impossible, Severus ouvrit la bouche.

Se méprenant sur les intentions de son élève, Slugh ajouta,

— Votre potion est fichue de toute façon.

Le professeur de potions provoqua un déclic qui désensorcela soudainement le vert et argent. D'abord figé en position verticale, Severus mit un temps avant de se mettre en marche.

Sorti des cachots, l'adolescent hésita entre deux directions, l'infirmerie et la tour d'astronomie puisqu'il savait dorénavant que Poppy avait eu raison.

Il était dedans et pas qu'un peu.

Il avait laissé le rouge et or lui tripoter les doigts et le pire dans tout ça est qu'il avait aimé ça.

Severus avait envisagé le syndrome de Stockholm, mais il n'était pas otage, Potter encore moins son geôlier, mais plutôt une victime même s'il avait développé une sympathie envers son agresseur.

En fin de compte, Severus s'était voilé la face.

Entre son ressenti, après la joue blessée, et son inquiétude dès lors que le rouge et or avait chuté de son balai, sans rajouter le tripotage de doigts, Severus ne pouvait plus nier que son cœur avait largement pris les commandes et que sa queue en ce moment même manifestait sa joie.

Severus n'était cependant pas enclin à laisser son cœur diriger sa vie, encore moins sa queue, quelque ait pu être le regard innocent porté sur lui.

Il l'aurait fait plus que volontiers s'il s'était agi du jeune Sorbier. Le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt devant les portes de l'infirmerie visiblement déçu que ses pas l'aient mené à cet endroit.

Soit !

Il allait provisoirement rendre les armes à ce trop-plein d'hormones qui le faisait agir comme une jouvencelle prompt à céder aux avances de son damoiseau le temps de se concocter une potion prête à lui restituer son intégrité.

Il avança au centre de la pièce légèrement courbé pour rendre invisible la proéminence de son érection. Plutôt grand, il adoptait souvent cette posture. Le tout passerait donc sans problème. Son autre souci était sa main dont la lésion avait une teinte si marquée que l'infirmière se permit d'arborer son plus beau sourire. Severus était connu pour être un très bon élève en potions, et là il n'en donnait pas l'impression. De toute façon, il était déjà grillé.

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Un grand merci à Remus J. Potter-Lupin, à stormtrooper2, à Kaizokou Emerald Hime, à Daeline, à SuperLadyLao, à Lady lisa-chan et à Syrhana Lune-Bleue.

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

Je reste à la même époque pour ce chapitre.

Chapitre 8

26 avril 1975.

Severus fit profil bas lorsqu'il regagna sa place après avoir été soigné par Mme Pomfresh. Sa paume de main, bien qu'à peine boursoufflée, était dissimulée cependant par un léger bandage. Bandage dont s'emparèrent les yeux inquiets du rouge et or. Severus put en faire le constat en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Ses joues rosirent très légèrement et lorsque son esprit acheva de dénuder en pensées son voisin de table, la coloration s'accentua.

Bien en peine de refréner ces déraisonnables élans, Severus concentra son attention sur toutes les misères dont il avait été la victime de la part de l'individu. S'il ressentit un effet notoire au niveau hormonal, dès que le rouge et or lui adressa la parole, ses efforts furent réduits à néant. Et que dire du regard velouté de l'adolescent plongé dans le sien ?

— James Potter ! Votre potion est plutôt brillante. Le fruit de votre collaboration avec votre camarade, je suppose, déduisit le professeur Slughorn.

— Vous supposez mal professeur, argua Harry conscient que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Ma potion était terminée bien avant le retour de Rogue, fit savoir le rouge et or pour faire valoir ce que de droit.

— Et bien nous dirons, un Effort exceptionnel pour vous, monsieur Potter, affirma le vieux Slugh en analysant du regard la transparence de la potion dans son flacon et un Troll pour vous Monsieur Rogue, ajouta ce dernier avec tout de même un regard d'excuse pour l'étudiant.

Severus fulmina intérieurement parce qu'il ne pouvait, décemment, pas avancer que sa potion avait foiré parce que James Potter s'était excusé de l'avoir maté.

L'attitude du rouge et or était d'ailleurs proprement inhabituelle. Et ce constat ne faisait qu'empirer.

À vrai dire, Severus avait le sentiment que ce changement n'était perçu que de lui seul. Ce qui revenait à dire que peut-être il avait induit ce comportement d'une certaine façon. C'était déjà suffisamment pesant d'admettre son inclinaison pour le rouge et or. Alors, qu'en serait-il en avançant l'hypothèse d'une certaine forme de séduction de sa part ?

À son insu, il avait peut-être eu une attitude équivoque qui avait peut-être induit un comportement différent chez son camarade. Parce qu'indépendamment du fait qu'il avait volontairement blessé son camarade, il n'en avait pas moins ressenti l'envie de faire courir ses doigts sur la pommette entaillée. Et s'il avait pu percevoir une différence dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, l'inverse était également crédible. Potter aurait très bien pu capter son malaise et de ce fait opérer un changement. Pour autant, Severus n'avait pas vu non plus le rouge et or ressentir un malaise similaire au sien. Il n'y avait pas d'arrières pensés dans les gestes du rouge et or quand celui-ci avait tenu sa main dans la sienne.

C'était lui qui s'était foutu tout seul la main dans le chaudron. Oui, mais parce que James Potter s'était excusé. Le rouge et or s'était excusé de l'avoir dévisagé. Et s'il avait été aussi inattentif, c'était bien pour cette raison. Que Potter s'excuse était, certes, une chose, mais qu'il le dévisage en était une autre et non des moindres. Ça ne lui avait pas semblé le moins du monde déplaisant. Severus avait l'habitude de susciter les regards sur sa personne qui d'ordinaire était plutôt du genre railleur. Il savait faire le distinguo entre un regard moqueur et un autre qui ne l'était pas. Et celui de James ne l'était pas. C'était plus de l'ordre de l'analyse. Comme s'il cherchait à décrypter quelque chose. C'était bien ça ! Severus venait de mettre le doigt dessus. Potter avait dû croire que Severus le draguait. La tehon absolue ! Severus était un âne. Non content de se faire ridiculiser par le rouge et or, il en cherchait maintenant l'attention. Bien évidemment que Potter était différent. Foutu adolescent ! Foutues hormones ! Foutu lui !

— T'as été génial James ! Moi, je l'aurais plongé tout entier, mais forcément ça aurait coincé au niveau du nase, entendit le vert et argent avant de s'éloigner.

«_ T'as été génial, James !_ » Singea de façon très grotesque le jeune Rogue en bifurquant vers le dortoir des Serpentard de sorte qu'il ne soit visible par aucun de ses camarades.

Potter s'était targué d'avoir plongé sa main dans le chaudron ! L'étudiant ne voulait pas perdre la face en expliquant à Black qu'il s'était excusé. À quel jeu pouvait bien jouer le rouge et or ? S'il avait voulu garder quelque chose pour lui, il n'aurait pas agi autrement. Il était donc possible que l'adolescent ressente la même chose que lui. Et s'il s'agissait de cela, c'était au moins un point positif pour lui dans la mesure ou ça n'était pas la honte absolue, mais la classe absolue.

Potter était quand même pas mal en prenant sa pomme comme référence. C'était pas Black non plus, mais le genre bellâtre n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Non, la sienne c'était plutôt le genre m'as-tu-vu-un-tantinet-bigleux. Si l'affaire n'avait pas été aussi grave, Severus aurait pu éclater de rire. Mais restons sérieux, une chose à la fois.

Le jeune homme écarta de ses priorités la confection d'une potion. Bien sûr, il savait à quel point il était pathétique, mais depuis qu'il avait pu supposé que James Potter n'était pas insensible à ses charmes, et bien disons que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Foutu adolescent ! Foutues hormones ! Foutu lui !

Le dernier cours de la semaine était consacré aux potions. Les autres jours de la semaine, l'adolescent n'avait pas eu à se plaindre du comportement de James Potter. Il n'avait pas été en permanence avec le rouge et or, ils n'avaient pas échangé l'ombre d'une parole, mais il ne s'était pas frotté à lui non plus. Autrement qu'en tout bien tout honneur s'entend.

Severus était toujours aussi perplexe dans son approche du rouge et or. Il s'était même surpris à guetter à plusieurs reprises l'adolescent. Il n'avait plus à agir de la sorte puisque ce dernier allait venir à lui naturellement. Restait à lui d'agir de même.

Severus prit place avant le rouge et or. La potion à réaliser se trouvait dans leur manuel. Parfait ! Severus les connaissait toutes sur le bout des doigts. Il leur avait même apporté sa touche personnelle. Rien de moins pour susciter la curiosité de son binôme.

L'adolescent sélectionna les meilleurs ingrédients.

Premier arrivé ! Premier servi !

Il arrivait parfois que de mêmes composants soient de qualités moindres. Racines plus courtes, bulbes moins gras, tiges moins fournies voir fanées, graines gâtées, etc.

Et si Severus avait appris à tirer le meilleur parti de ses ingrédients, il aimait avoir la possibilité de les sélectionner lui même pour en obtenir l'inégalable, tout du moins en cours.

Il voulait en mettre plein la vue. Mais, s'il avait réfléchi deux secondes sur sa façon de faire, il aurait pu aisément convenir que c'était plus que prématuré.

Pour autant, le vert et argent ne tarda pas à allumer la flamme sous son chaudron, puis il donna les premières directives à son binôme assis.

Harry tendit sa main vers un tubercule orangé. Sa main rencontra celle de son camarade.

— Avec ce couteau Potter ! Entendit le rouge et or sans lâcher la racine. Suis les annotations en marge du texte ! Continua le vert et argent.

— Mais...

— Les annotations Potter ! Réitéra l'adolescent en pointant d'un index noueux la marge de son manuel de potions.

Harry hocha consciencieusement la tête avec la certitude de partager quelque chose d'unique avec son professeur. D'accord, c'était pas vraiment son professeur, tout du moins pas encore. Mais la chose n'en était pas moins unique et d'autant plus précieuse qu'elle ne se renouvellerait pas de si tôt.

À suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

Hello ! Comme la dernière fois la suite rapidement. Ce chapitre enchaine sur le chapitre 6. Je me permets de faire un rappel pour éviter de perdre quelqu'un en route. ^^

J'utilise un passage du troisième tome lorsque Harry visite Pré-au-Lard et se fait coincer par Rogue en rentrant.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. (Lamatadora, stormtrooper2 et Minerve, il va être difficile pour Harry d'avoir une discussion avec Severus).

J'espère que vous recevrez les alertes.

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 9

22 avril 96

Inutile de vous demander quel mauvais coup vous fomentiez, James Potter ! Couina l'animal avant de se rendre compte que si c'était en partie de sa faute, il avait provoqué la chute de Potter fils, les lunettes avaient fait le reste, c'était donc à son insu que l'élève était parti visiter son passé. Après tout, Potter trouvait invariablement les ennuis de lui même, Miss Granger en avait fait la démonstration, il n'avait fait que l'y précipiter un peu plus tôt.

Et puis, il les aurait trouvés de toute façon, si ce stupide entêté était venu s'excuser. Dieu merci ! Potter s'était évaporé avant. Devait-il pour autant s'en réjouir ? Il aurait peut-être mieux valu subir de pathétiques et pitoyables excuses du rouge et or que de subir l'affront d'un corps insatisfait. D'un corps réclamant la présence d'un autre. D'un corps qui ne demandait qu'à s'enflammer et brûler de désir sous d'habiles caresses...

Severus transpirait à grandes eaux depuis qu'il avait recouvré sa forme humaine. Son visage ruisselait de sueur. Une fiole volait, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis la rangée jusqu'à ruiner une semaine complète de travail. Cela arriva trois fois.

— Venez chercher vos essais ! Une dépense d'énergie que je m'épargne, fit savoir le professeur de potions avec un geste impatient de la main.

Ces paroles acerbes signifiaient que les notes ne valaient pas son déplacement.

— Te précipite pas, mec ! On sait d'avance quelle note nous réserve Rogue.

— Ah ouais ! S'indigna James Potter. **C'est c'qu'on va voir**, meugla l'adolescent en se redressant droit comme un i prêt à en découdre avec un Rogue bien plus âgé et bien plus mordant n'attendant que ça.

— Tu dois garder une chose à l'esprit. Tu es Harry Potter, argua Ron en faisant redescendre son camarade en appuyant sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

— Je serais à votre place, je ne serais pas aussi prompt à récupérer mon torchon, monsieur Potter. Voyons quelle note ai-je jugé bon de mettre sur cette chose immonde que vous appelez essai ! Ajouta Severus la voix pleine de morgue.

Il avait la certitude que James Potter ne pouvait que bouillir intérieurement.

— Ah oui ! Reprit-il en faisant semblant de fouiller dans la pile pour faire durer le plaisir. D, monsieur Potter ! Un D comme désolant, déplorable, voire désastreux dans votre cas Potter. Épargnez encre et parchemin la prochaine fois ! Épargnez-moi ce babil aussi inutile que creux ! Épargnez mon encre rouge, Potter, elle vous en sera gréée ! Affirma Severus Rogue ses yeux noirs profondément provocateurs plantés dans les verts profondément choqués.

James, le visage grimaçant, s'abstint de répondre. Rogue essayait de le provoquer.

— C'est fou ce que vous ressemblez à votre père, s'en est... inquiétant... Potter, reprit soudain Severus en faisant d'une pierre deux coups. Lui aussi était excessivement arrogant. Son petit talent au Quidditch lui donnait l'impression, à lui aussi, d'être au-dessus des autres. Il avait la tête tellement enflée que...

— **Taisez-vous ! **L'interrompit l'adolescent furieux de se faire rabrouer doublement.

James s'était levé. Une rage telle brulait dans son coeur que les yeux noirs flamboyants d'une lueur féroce et sanguinaire le laissaient parfaitement indifférent.

— _Qu'est-ce que vous venez de me dire, Potter ?_

— Je vous ai dit de vous taire !

Le teint jaunâtre de Severus avait pris une couleur de lait caillé.

— Oh ! Oh ! dit aussitôt Ron en se reculant aussi loin que possible dans sa chaise.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ? S'emporta Hermione discrètement.

— Vous... venez... de... gagner... un... mois... de... retenue... en... ma... compagnie... Potter, lança Severus Rogue la voix excessivement trainante, mais le geste menaçant.

Toutefois, une amorce de sourire laissa voir de nombreuses dents jaunies plantées de travers.

— Ne dis plus rien, James ! Lui conseilla sérieusement sa voisine.

— _Comment veux-tu que je me taise ?_ Dit sourdement celui-ci les traits déformés par la fureur.

— Tu vas le faire, Harry, reprit cette fois Hermione. Pour notre bien à tous ! Dit-elle avec une insistance particulière sur le dernier mot.

Severus Rogue s'était déplacé. Il était à l'arrêt devant le noyau de Gryffondor, mais le bas de ses robes tournoyait encore. L'éclat de son regard montrait qu'il jubilait et tout dans sa posture montrait sa hargne. Il jeta le parchemin au visage de son élève.

— Un autre éclat de ce genre, Potter, et je vous emmène chez le directeur !

James hocha malgré tout la tête, mais les jointures de ses phalanges étaient blanches.

—Bien ! Maintenant que monsieur Potter a terminé son petit numéro d'enfant gâté, nous allons pouvoir commencer à instruire vos cervelles vides.

0o0

— Je vais le massacrer, siffla l'adolescent.

— Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, James Potter, s'exclama Hermione en menant le trio à l'extérieur du château. Tu en as suffisamment fait. Je t'avais prévenu que le professeur Rogue et Harry n'était pas vraiment ami.

— C'est du harcèlement, répondit l'étudiant encore blême de rage.

— Rogue a toujours défavorisé les Gryffondor, admit Ron en haussant les épaules.

— Et c'est tout ?

— Que veux-tu que l'on fasse d'autre. Avec l'ombre de tu-sais-qui qui plane sur nos têtes, on d'autres priorités.

— Ce chacal lui donnerait mon fils.

— Le professeur Rogue ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il travaille pour l'ordre. Il travaille pour Dumbledore.

— Servilo travaille pour le vieux ! S'exclama James stupéfait. Après tout, ça ne m'étonne pas, ce lâche est prêt à tout pour préserver ses fesses.

— Le professeur Rogue n'est pas un lâche ! Démentit Hermione avec ferveur. Il protège votre fils depuis sa première année. Et je suis certaine qu'il n'hésiterait pas à donner sa vie pour protéger Harry.

— S'il agit de la sorte, c'est que Dumbledore lui a ordonné, plaida James sans sourciller.

— Peut-être, mais il n'est pas obligé de prendre tous ses risques. Et je ne crois pas que tu-sais-qui se montre aussi magnanime à son égard. Je n'en dirais pas plus, ajouta l'adolescente en sachant qu'elle en avait déjà beaucoup trop dit.

Pour la première fois, James Potter ne répliqua pas aussi âprement. Il se tut même, semblant prendre les paroles de la jeune Gryffondor pour ce qu'elles étaient, mérite, courage et loyauté d'un côté, soumission, coupe et tyrannie de l'autre. Rogue avait choisi le mauvais camp et devait le payer très chèrement aujourd'hui. De plus, si les deux jeunes gens avaient choisi de nommer Voldemort de la sorte c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

James devait peut-être se raisonner pour éviter de lui sauter à la gorge et éviter des ennuis supplémentaires à son fils.

Son fils ! Jusque-là, il ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé. James avait donné la priorité à toute la haine dont il disposait envers Rogue. Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était plus que fier de savoir qu'il aurait un garçon. Un garçon qui lui ressemblait énormément. Avec sa Lily. C'était tout ce qu'il avait désiré lorsque son regard myope avait croisé les beaux yeux verts de l'adolescente. Ça et la cause qu'il défendait avec les maraudeurs. James pensa soudain à ses potes parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais leur dire combien il était fier d'avoir un fils. Après tout, Rogue pouvait bien aller au diable. L'emmerder ne faisait plus partie de ses priorités...

... Peut-être pas !

— Posez votre baguette ! Vous allez me récurer ces chaudrons, Potter.

— Inutile de prendre ce ton désagréable Servilo. On sait tous les deux à qui on a à faire.

—Vous allez récurer ces chaudrons Potter, reprit Severus sur le même ton.

En toute sincérité, il ne punissait pas plus le fils qu'il ne punissait le père. Il avait certes collé les deux, mais il punissait un élève pour avoir été insolent dans son cours.

— OK ! Je vais te les nettoyer tes foutus chaudrons Servilo. Je vais rendre le fond très brillant pour que tu puisses contempler ta tronche de laideron. Je vais le faire pour Harry, affirma James une pointe de fierté dans la voix qui déplu immédiatement à son professeur.

Tu ne le mérites même pas, pensa Severus pour lui même. Et ça le mettait juste en rogne parce que Potter avait l'air de sous-entendre que sa vie à lui était aboutie. Et si ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas pour Severus, il y avait cette pointe d'espoir que représentait son amour pour Harry. Cette pointe ne grandirait peut-être jamais, mais elle existait. Et James Potter pouvait bien s'enorgueillir d'avoir un fils, quelque part il était un peu à lui. Harry était à lui. Potter ne le méritait pas. Parce qu'il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas lui dire ceci, Severus éprouva juste le besoin de lui casser la gueule. Juste une fois.

— Laissez les chaudrons, Potter ! Suivez-moi sans prendre votre baguette ! Nous n'en aurons pas besoin là où nous allons.

James n'en menait pas large, mais il suivit tout de même Rogue jusqu'au couloir du septième étage où l'adolescent regarda avec curiosité son professeur aller et venir au milieu de ce même couloir qu'il avait emprunté un bon nombre de fois.

— Suivez-moi, Potter ! lui ordonna Severus en même temps que s'ouvrait la salle sur demande. Pas de questions, continua ce dernier.

Selon la volonté de Severus, se trouvait, à l'intérieur, un décor bien semblable à n'importe quel couloir du château à ceci près que James avait ses traits propres et Severus, ceux qu'il avait à quinze ans. Severus conservait tout de même un avantage parce qu'il restait un adulte mentalement. Bien qu'il ne considère pas ça comme un avantage puisqu'il avait ni plus ni moins l'intention de se battre comme un chiffonnier avec le garçon. Il ôta soigneusement sa robe après en avoir déboutonné le col et sous le regard ébahi du rouge et or de son adolescence, il se retrouva en caleçon et débardeur de coton gris.

— Je vais te casser la gueule James Potter. Numérote bien tes abattis parce que je vais casser ta belle petite gueule !

L'adolescent noueux brandit ses poings en faisant le tour de la pièce tandis que James n'avait d'autre solution que celle d'adopter la tenue de son camarade. Sans autre sommation, Severus déploya son avant-bras avec une puissance particulière au niveau de son coude qui percuta le visage vierge de lunettes.

James vit trente-six chandelles. Il se recula pour éviter le coup suivant parce que le jeune Rogue avait à nouveau les poings menaçants. James se rendit vite compte que sans baguette, il n'aurait pas forcément l'avantage. Il était tout autant gringalet, si l'on peut dire, que le vert et argent. Il se fit plaquer au sol sans avoir eu le temps de parer l'attaque, mais se jeta férocement dans la bagarre. Tous deux roulèrent sur le sol utilisant pieds et poings et si, à un moment, James reprit l'avantage, c'est bien Severus qui, au final, caleçon et débardeur trempés, était assis à califourchon sur James. Son visage était contusionné comme le sien, certes, mais rayonnant. Ô combien rayonnant. James s'était battu comme un chef, mais n'empêche qu'il venait de prendre quand même la raclée de sa vie.

— OK Severus, s'entendit dire l'adolescent. Tu peux te lever, s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il aussi surpris que son vis-à-vis.

Bonté divine que c'était bon !

À suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Un grand merci à Zeugma, à stormtrooper2, à adenoide, à Lamatadora, à Minerve, à Alecto McPhee et Sakura0411.

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 10

26 avril 1975

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de collaborer avec Servilus ? S'étonna Sirius en tête du quatuor qui se déplaçait vers le lac.

Instinctivement, Harry referma sa main sur la petite boule dorée et avec toute la désinvolture dont il pouvait faire preuve, il fit joujou avec une dextérité semblable à celle de son père.

— Tu as imaginé quelque chose de plus pernicieux, tenta Sirius en s'arrêtant subitement. Son regard était tout à la fois tourmenté tout en se voulant rassuré. Pactiser avec l'ennemi pour rendre sa chute plus spectaculaire. C'est bien cela ? Ajouta-t-il en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Comme notre jeune imbécile semble mordre à l'hameçon, je te propose donc un défi, fit entendre diaboliquement le jeune homme.

Harry se retint tout juste d'afficher des traits ébahis en attendant avec une pointe d'affolement la proposition de son futur parrain.

Peter Pettigrow dardait deux yeux globuleux pétris d'impatience tandis que Remus semblait désapprouver cette folle gamberge.

— Je te mitonne un rendez-vous aux petits oignons... avec Lily... mais en contrepartie, je veux que tu ailles rouler une pelle à Servilo.

Harry avait eu raison de s'affoler prématurément. Embrasser Rogue ! ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! Pensa l'adolescent furieux en lui-même puisqu'il n'était pas en mesure d'exprimer sa colère physiquement.

Peter donnait l'impression d'être déçu. Mais l'adolescent replet manifesta à nouveau sa joie lorsque Sirius s'expliqua.

Avec la langue ? S'entendit répliquer Harry.

— Ben ouais avec la langue ! Si je peux fourrer ma langue dans ta bouche, tu peux faire pareil avec celle de Servilus. Tu n'auras qu'à éviter de respirer, ricana Sirius Black émettant ainsi des réserves quant à l'hygiène buccale du garçon.

— Vous vous êtes déjà embrassé, s'enquit Peter très enthousiaste.

— Tu peux être certain que ces deux crétins l'ont fait et je suis à peu près sûr qu'ils ont déjà tout expérimenté.

— _Tout expérimenté, _répéta l'adolescent fasciné bien qu'il soit à des lieux d'imaginer ce que le tout expérimenté pouvait signifier.

Alors ? Prêt à relever le défi ! Le nargua Sirius.

S'il s'était pris au jeu, Harry aurait pu rétorquer qu'il n'avait nul besoin de l'intervention de Sirius pour obtenir les faveurs de Lily. Mais là, il s'agissait d'autre chose et il était en quelque sorte coincé et puis surtout désireux de conserver de bonnes distances avec celui qui était l'ami de son père.

Résolument, ce voyage temporel promettait d'être instructif. C'est ce qu'aurait pu formuler l'adolescent.

OK !

Peter frétilla sur place tout en claquant ses deux paumes l'une contre l'autre avec feu.

— Arrête Queudver ! Le supplia Sirius en roulant des yeux. Tu vas finir par t'oublier dans ton slip, grimaça-t-il sous les yeux outragés de son futur filleul.

— Je n'en suis pas, grommela Remus en s'éloignant parce que Rogue, comme à son habitude, pointait le bout de son nez.

On te laisse. Ramène-toi le rat !

Peter emboita le pas de son camarade laissant le rouge et or tout à son défi.

Celui-ci décida de s'assoir. Il était certain que le vert et argent allait approcher. Il n'était pas certain d'en connaitre les raisons, mais il avait la certitude que l'adolescent viendrait le voir. Peut-être pas jusqu'à l'aborder, mais au moins Harry aurait l'opportunité de faire le reste. Ou tout du moins le tenter, pensa-t-il en soupirant de résignation.

Les maraudeurs avaient des divertissements très éloignés des siens. Il n'en était pas moins un adolescent comme un autre, mais il avait le sentiment d'être à des années lumières de leurs facéties.

C'était bizarre à dire, mais il avait également le sentiment d'être beaucoup moins en colère contre son père. Peut-être que partager son quotidien l'avait faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Il était encore à mille lieues de le vénérer, mais disons que son opinion le concernant changeait petit à petit.

— Respect Man ! Prononça naturellement Harry lorsqu'il fut face au vert et argent.

Un ricanement narquois, ponctua sa phrase et malgré lui, Harry le fit suivre d'un léger rougissement. Il était conscient de ne pas être très à l'aise en présence de l'adolescent. Encore moins à l'idée de devoir l'embrasser et son rougeoiement se renforça ainsi que son inconfort.

En réalité, il n'était obligé de rien, sauf que son orgueil de Gryffondor en pâtirait s'il devait se dégonfler. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayé, parce que ce qu'il faisait ici et maintenant aurait des répercussions plus tard. Il le savait. Et c'était peut-être en partie ça qui avait miné leurs futurs rapports. Peut-être pas. Peu importe, Harry n'était pas du genre à se défiler et surtout, il avait avant tout la réputation de son père à tenir.

Le jeune homme gonfla son torse pour se donner du courage d'autant que le vert et argent le dévisageait singulièrement.

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas encore passé maître dans l'art de forcer l'esprit des gens, pensa l'adolescent en s'armant de courage.

Devait-il d'abord poser ses lèvres sur celle de son professeur ? Ou bien mettre tout de suite sa langue... Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas encore son professeur, mais juste un adolescent comme les autres. Harry devait garder ça en tête et ça irait.

Pourtant, il le deviendrait forcément. Et comment ferait-il pour gérer ça une fois revenu ? Est-ce qu'il serait suffisamment fort pour l'affronter ? Et comment se comporterait-il en sa présence ? Parce qu'indépendamment du fait qu'il lui fallait l'embrasser, il aurait de toute évidence une implication tout autre que s'il n'avait été que son père. Les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simples que ce qu'elles avaient l'air d'être. Et puis un baiser n'était pas non plus si anodin. Il était, pour lui, synonyme d'attirance, de désir et représentait le besoin ou l'envie de manifester son amour à son partenaire. Pour le jeune homme, il signifiait également quelque chose de plus fort comme le premier pas vers un engagement. Et bien évidemment, tout cela ne lui correspondait pas vraiment.

Un dilemme s'empara de lui. Devait-il semer le doute, voir la discorde au sein des Maraudeurs parce que, contrairement à lui, son père n'aurait pas hésité une seconde, ou se couler réellement dans la peau de son père quitte à foncer droit dans les ennuis ?

De toute façon, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il filait droit dans les emmerdes.

Harry prit une brusque inspiration et en même temps que sa paume se posa sur l'épaule du vert et argent, sa bouche vint très vite plaquer ses lèvres. Plus vite commencé, plus vite terminé.

Le contact était loin d'être désagréable. C'était même tout le contraire. Les lèvres de l'adolescent étaient douces. Douces, chaudes et onctueuses. Voilà ce que le rouge et or ressentit.

Harry ferma les yeux et pressa davantage ses lèvres sur la pulpe faite de velours. L'espace d'un instant, il occulta celui qu'il embrassait pour se consacrer uniquement au baiser.

Son premier baiser.

Un toucher exquis. Une douceur et un satiné invraisemblable qui vous amenait tout doucement à en vouloir plus. Sa paume libre vint se placer sur la hanche étroite du vert et argent.

Les lèvres opposées s'entrouvrirent et la langue d'Harry alla tout naturellement débusquer sa jumelle. Elle enveloppa le muscle lingual avec douceur et le trouva même d'une saveur exquise. Harry se rapprocha machinalement du vert et argent. Les câlineries buccales lui arrachèrent un gémissement, alors il goûta plus en avant à la nourriture des dieux de l'Olympe en approfondissant son baiser.

Une franche et imposante raideur au niveau de son bassin le sortit brusquement de l'embrassement auquel il s'était abandonné avec délices.

Le rouge et or reprit pied, ses yeux confus dans ceux du vert et argent dont les doigts venaient à l'instant de s'emparer des siens.

Le jeune homme semblait comme hypnotisé par ses prouesses. Son regard brulant était plein d'attentes que le rouge et or n'était pas certain de pouvoir contenter.

— Tu l'as déjà fait ? Entendit ce dernier.

**Qu'avait-il déjà fait ? ... ? ... OH NON ! IMPENSABLE ! **Songea l'adolescent en s'embrasant littéralement de confusion avant que deux lèvres implacables viennent chercher les siennes pour le réconforter.

— Moi non plus, entendit timidement Harry alors que dans le même temps une main qui n'était pas la sienne s'infiltrait sous le tissu de sa chemise.

**BORDEL ! ... **Les doigts se mirent gracieusement en mouvement caressant sa peau nue, s'attardant sur son torse, ses pointes de seins se tendirent tout comme son sexe...

**C'était... prodigieusement bon ! **

Une autre main qui ne lui appartenait toujours pas se plaça dans son dos. Elle serpenta vers ses reins en lui offrant de délicieux frissons. Puis, elle força le barrage de son pantalon, puis de son slip pour cheminer entre ses fesses. Harry se raidit dans les bras enveloppant tout en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Le vert et argent ne sembla pas trop indisposé. Au contraire, ses gestes se firent encore plus doux, encore plus caressants, encore plus enveloppants, menant le rouge et or droit à sa perte.

Les baisers reprirent de plus belle. Impérieux, instants et prodigieux.

Dans un gémissement rauque, Harry écarta les jambes pour obtenir davantage. Accroché aux baisers, aux caresses, à l'émotion très vive qui en résultait, le rouge et or eut à peine conscience que son derrière engloutissait la totalité d'un doigt.

Les souffles courts et altérés se mêlaient aux bouches gourmandes de baisers, les phalanges caressantes s'entremêlaient aux sexes gorgés et déchainés.

Harry cria. Il était allongé dans l'herbe. Ses jambes nues emprisonnaient la taille de l'adolescent. Fouillé avec feu, son sperme maculait les doigts enveloppant du vert et argent en même temps qu'il prenait conscience d'un sexe profondément logé entre ses fesses. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal. Peut-être un peu, mais en aucun cas ça n'avait été un frein à son plaisir. Le sexe hébergé tapissa avec fougue son nouveau logis. Harry sentit ses parois anales se contracter à nouveau sollicitant de puissants râles chez son jeune amant.

**Très joli score, Monsieur Potter ! **Se félicita-t-il vertement. **J'aurais su me contenter de présenter des excuses, **objecta-t-il lorsque que le vert et argent vint reprendre possession de sa bouche sans avoir quitté son abri.

À suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou les filles ! Et un grand merci à vous.  
_

_J'avais laissé Severus et James après qu'ils se soient battus comme des chiffonniers. Et vous allez les retrouver dans ce chapitre dans le même état puisque Albus va jouer à son professeur un petit tour à sa façon._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt, Eladora._

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 11

22 avril 1996.

Severus obtempéra en considérant avec un certain dégout ses vêtements défraichis trempés de sueur et pour montrer à son ancien camarade qu'il était bon prince, il tendit sa main pour aider ce dernier à se relever. James accepta volontiers la main tendue.

— Tu pourrais reprendre ton apparence, suggéra James pour tirer plus rapidement un trait sur cette cuisante défaite.

— Celle de l'enseignant si affreusement… vieux et si affreusement… toi, le nargua Severus.

— ...

— Celle de l'enseignant « Toujours aussi retors Servilo », mima très fidèlement Severus.

James Potter ne trouva pas quoi dire.

— Ou bien encore celle de l'enseignant « Tu es encore plus… laid qu'avant et je ne fais pas seulement référence à ton aspect disgracieux Servilus ! »

— D'accord, je suis...

— Laisse-moi te suggérer... Severus marqua une pause. Son regard d'adolescent ancré sur celui du rouge et or. Ses yeux étaient presque rieurs... « Un connard très imbu de lui-même doublé d'un crétin tout autant pétri de mépris »

— ...Désolé, termina James. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi.

— Monsieur James Potter aurait une conscience, prononça Severus sur le ton de l'effarement.

— Te fous pas de ma gueule ! La dérouillée suffit amplement.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça fait, ajouta le jeune homme en croisant les bras sur son torse.

— Si je peux le deviner, avança le rouge et or en grimaçant sur les différentes parties de son corps qui se manifestaient.

— Je t'avais prévenu.

— J'étais loin d'imaginer que tu pouvais frapper aussi fort, Servilo.

— Sept années. Crois-moi ça aide !

— Ouais bon. On peut passer l'éponge maintenant. Je voudrais juste que tu fasses un effort pour Harry.

— Monsieur a des exigences pour son fils, se gaussa le jeune Rogue avec l'aplomb de l'ainé. Je crois savoir que tu es en possession d'un objet appartenant au département des Mystères.

— Tu parles des lunettes. Elles sont cassées de toute façon. Ce n'est plus moi qui les ai, mais Albus Dumbledore.

0o0

— Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies plus l'apparence d'Harry ? J'espère que ton état n'a pas de rapport direct avec lui, se renseigna Hermione prête à chapitrer vertement l'adolescent.

— J'en sais rien. Rogue a dit qu'en sortant tout redeviendrait comme avant. Peut-être que ça a marché pour lui, mais pas pour moi, explique le rouge et or.

— Sortant d'où ? Demanda Hermione intriguée.

— De la salle sur demande. Vous vous êtes battus.

La Gryffondor roula des yeux désespérés sur la connexion des deux spécimens de la gente masculine.

— C'est ça Ron. Enfin presque puisque c'est lui qui m'a mis la pâtée.

— Raconte mec !

— Y'a pas grand-chose à dire, mis à part que c'était un combat à la loyale, et je dois dire que je me suis bien défendu, argua James en songeant au visage contusionné de Severus.

— J'imagine que vous l'attaquiez toujours avec une baguette.

— Tout le temps !

La réponse lui avait échappé.

— Mais, il nous cherchait, Hermione, se justifia James aussitôt.

— Ah bien évidemment ça change tout ! Se moqua ouvertement Hermione en plaquant d'indignation ses mains sur ses hanches. Dans ce cas, vous aviez de bonnes raisons de vous en prendre à lui.

— Oh ça va ! Je viens déjà d'avoir droit à ce genre de sermon.

— Je m'assure seulement que tu as enfin compris, James Potter, déclara l'adolescente avant d'entreprendre de rendre un visage humain à son camarade à défaut de lui rendre l'apparence de son fils.

— Aie ! Ça fait mal, pleurnicha James.

— Chochotte ! J'ai à peine touché.

— J'espère qu'Harry s'en sort mieux que toi, ricana Ron en se tenant les côtes.

L'image des deux adolescents en train de se battre lui plaisait bien.

— Il est obligé de faire comme moi de toute façon. Non ? Affirma James d'un ton léger.

— On dirait que ça t'amuse.

— Bien évidemment que ça l'amuse. Mais je suis sûre qu'Harry saura les rendre plus supportables.

— Si tu le dis. Tant mieux pour Servi... Aieeuu ! Brama le rouge et or en portant la main à son œil contusionné.

— Ça ira comme ça, affirma Hermione en reposant l'onguent qui faisait partie de sa trousse de premiers soins. Pour le reste, on est obligé d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Je vais chercher la cape d'Harry.

0o0

Severus avait le sentiment d'être revenu une vingtaine d'années en arrière. Il avait pris place dans le fauteuil du vieux sorcier comme celui-ci l'avait exigé. Albus tournait en cercle autour du fauteuil.

— Enfin mon garçon ! Fit entendre Albus en s'arrêtant face au fauteuil. Où avez-vous la tête ? Vous battre comme des chiffonniers. Vous auriez pu blesser James Potter et vous auriez pu vous blesser également. Vous me mettez dans une position que je suis loin d'apprécier, continua celui-ci penché sur l'adolescent récalcitrant.

— **Sur les épaules !** Grommela très cyniquement Severus. Se faire engueuler comme un gamin ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. **Aie !** Beugla-t-il de douleur lorsqu'Albus toucha son œil contusionné.

Le ton y était pourtant ainsi que le foudroiement de ses pupilles noires, mais Albus émit un petit ricanement. Son maître des potions était beaucoup moins effrayant dans ses robes d'uniforme. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient dans un état épouvantable et pendaient tristement sur ses épaules. Quant à son visage, et bien, merlin, Severus s'était battu !

— Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je vous expédie au coin, Severus, le menaça Albus blagueur. Vous avez gagné au moins ? S'enquit le vieux Sorcier mutin.

— Oui Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Severus en adoptant un ton de circonstance.

— Bien, bien, bien ! Signifia le vieux sorcier en reprenant ses soins.

—** Aieuuuh !**

— Vous êtes sûr que vous avez gagné, demanda Albus mi-figue mi-raisin.

Pour toute réponse, le directeur eut droit à un regard meurtrier du vert et argent.

— Bon, bon, bon. Buvez ceci, mon garçon ! Dit-il en mettant une fiole bleutée devant le nez de l'étudiant.

Severus la prit des mains du vieux sorcier pour la boire.

— J'ai bien peur que pour votre âge, il n'y ait pas grand-chose que je puisse faire.

La fiole à la main, Severus s'étrangla avec son contenu qu'il avala de travers.

— Il faut attendre que l'échange de personnalités ait à nouveau lieu.

— Il n'y avait pourtant aucun risque, grommela Severus tout en reprenant son souffle.

— Et pourtant, affirma Albus Dumbledore avec l'œil calculateur de quelqu'un qui a fomenté un complot.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte de son bureau.

— Entrez les enfants !

Beaucoup moins impressionnant, pensa Ron en voyant un genoux noueux dépasser d'une robe d'uniforme.

— J'expliquais à Severus que je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour modifier vos apparences.

Un sourire rayonna sur le visage du rouquin que Severus s'appliqua à effacer rapidement.

— Sachez, Monsieur Weasley que je peux encore ôter des points. Une potion de Polyjuice devrait suffire, je pense, ajouta-t-il tout aussi narquois.

— Vous ne pouvez pas en prendre continuellement sans danger, Severus. Nous savons, vous comme moi, qu'il y a un précédent, mais inutile de vous dire qu'il était suffisamment désaxé pour qu'on ne voie pas la différence. Je tiens à vous garder sain d'esprit mon garçon. Aussi je vous suggère un remplacement et comme nous ignorons combien de temps ça prendra, je vous conseille vivement de suivre les cours avec vos camarades.

Il l'avait fait. Furieux, Severus s'était levé comme un diable du fauteuil directorial avant finalement de se rassoir. Le citronné en prendrait pour son grade en temps voulu.

— Pourrais-je jeter un œil aux lunettes ?

— Je pense que vous pouvez les réparer, Severus. Mon bureau vous ai ouvert bien naturellement.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple paire de lunettes. Plusieurs cercles de métal entouraient deux verres épais qui évoquaient les lentilles d'une lunette d'astronomie. Ils étaient surmontés de petites roues finement crantées en argent qui s'imbriquaient les unes dans les autres. Plusieurs des roues étaient voilées immobilisant le mécanisme. Il manquait également la molette permettant d'accéder aux années. Et puis le verre était marqué en son extrémité par un éclat. Rien de bien méchant, mais un coût et de nombreuses heures de travail pour permettre à la monture de fonctionner à nouveau, pensa Severus en reposant l'objet magique sur le bureau.

— Garder un œil sur eux, Miss Granger ! Glissa très discrètement Albus à l'oreille de son élève.

Hermione acquiesça en hochant la tête tout aussi discrètement.

0°0

— Tu pourrais presque m'exciter, ricana James.

— Tu veux déjà tâter de mon poing sur ta gueule de bigleux Potter !

En cours de potions, James s'écarta juste de son binôme.

— Et décevoir ton cher directeur... C'est fou ce que la magie est capable de faire, continua celui-ci malgré la mise en garde de son camarade.

— Ta gueule, Potter.

— Plus de nez protubérant.

— Ta gueule Potter.

— Plus de dents jaunies et de travers.

— Ta gueule ! Grommela Severus en jetant furieusement la racine qu'il martyrisait dans le chaudron commun.

— Plus de cheveux longs et gras.

— **J'ai dit ta gueule ! **Grogna Severus alors que James sursautait sur sa chaise en ravalant son ricanement.

— Un joli minois..., souffla le rouge et or. On peut dire que t'es bandant Rogue, continua-t-il malgré lui.

Et ce n'était pas le seul à avoir des vues sur le nouveau. Neuville, entre autres, le couvrait d'un regard de chaton gourmand en lui trouvant des points communs avec lui-même. Drago Malefoy, lui, arborait un rictus mauvais qui signifiait chasse gardée. Si quelqu'un emmerdait Harry Potter, c'était lui et personne d'autre.

Le coup partit tout seul. James meugla. Severus ricana.

— Potter et Prince ! Chez Rusard ! S'écria aussitôt le vieux Slug en rédigeant un billet magique. Vous êtes tout aussi indiscipliné que votre père, monsieur Potter. Quant à vous, jeune homme, tenez-vous à carreau ! Ou vous pourriez bien avoir à votre actif un deuxième renvoi.

Le chaudron explosa avant que Severus ne peste quant au portrait que le directeur de l'école avait du brosser de sa personne en tant que nouvel élève. Satané Dumbledore qui l'obligeait à faire le mariolle au beau milieu de ses élèves. Le vieux bougre ! Il allait lui en donner de l'élève indiscipliné. La préparation les macula.

— D'abord à l'infirmerie, ensuite chez Rusard ! Rectifia Slug en rayant la première destination de son billet sans lever la tête.

Pour que James retrouve les traits d'Harry, il avait suffi que celui-ci adopte des lentilles de couleur. Mais pour Severus, Albus avait lancé sur le jeune homme quelques sortilèges qui n'échappèrent pas à la baguette aguerrie de l'infirmière. Cette dernière fit avaler son lot de potions à ses élèves, après quoi elle les envoya chez le concierge avec une note spéciale pour le directeur. Déçu, le concierge examina le billet avant de renvoyer les collés à l'infirmerie. Il se serait bien fait les dents sur le nouveau avec sa gueule d'ange.

— J'ai entassé tous les bassins sales dans ce coin-ci, fit savoir Pomfresh en désignant une bonne vingtaine de récipients émaillés et empilés en trois rangées.

James en souleva un du bout des doigts. Il le déposa dans l'évier de la petite cuisine de l'infirmerie. Il arrivait parfois que Pompom soit obligée de prendre ses repas sur place.

— Le reste est pour toi.

James n'attendit pas que l'adolescent lui réponde, il ouvrit sèchement l'arrivée d'eau. Celle-ci jaillit si violemment dans le bassin qu'elle éclaboussa d'une eau douteuse et nauséabonde le rouge et or. Écœuré, James se retourna pour voir le visage émerveillé de son camarade. Sans fermer au préalable le robinet qui coulait à flot, il se jeta sur le moqueur en pensant qu'il ne lui laisserait pas cette fois la victoire.

À suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à Lamatadora, Minerve et stormtrooper2 et également à Dadoumarine. ^^

Stormtrooper, je te sens remontée à fond. Et oui, pauvre Severus ! Comme tu le soulignes, il a bien évidemment des doutes quant à la nouvelle personnalité de James Potter. Potentiellement, James n'aurait jamais été en couple avec Severus s'il n'y avait pas eu la Harry's touch. ^^

Ce chapitre marque de façon abrupte la fin du voyage d'Harry dans le temps.( les explications auront lieu dans le suivant). Ce retour sera lourd pour l'adolescent, mais il comprendra avec le temps qu'il a fait pour le mieux (cf pire souvenir de Severus). Severus lui manquera bien évidemment, mais pas celui qu'il a laissé en 1996. Les deux sont bien trop opposés pour lui.

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 12

27 avril 1975

Harry y avait consacré toute sa nuit et malgré l'importance que cette première fois avait été pour lui, il savait qu'elle devait désormais être cantonnée à son cœur. En quelque sorte faire partie de ses souvenirs. Cette première fois n'avait d'existence que dans ce contexte. Autrement, elle n'existait pas. Et puis, Harry ne devait pas perdre de vue que cette jolie histoire devait avoir une fin. Une fin déchirante et cruelle. D'autant plus cruelle qu'il aimait désormais celui auquel il allait devoir faire mal. Expérience inédite qui avait déjà pour lui le gout de l'odieux même s'il s'accordait à la prolonger au mieux.

Sans qu'ils aient eu à passer un accord, la relation Harry-James /Severus prit le chemin de la clandestinité. Fort de son pari qui avait fait date, Harry retrouvait d'autant avec une allégresse toute nouvelle son vert et argent.

Ce dernier se glorifiait de tous ses moments où il avait, en chair et en os, l'objet de la moindre de ses pensées parce qu'ils étaient à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Tout comme ce corps dont il s'abreuvait à la bouche à la façon d'un affamé.

À l'ombre du grand chêne, à une heure où seule la lune était témoin de leurs ébats amoureux, ils s'adonnaient au plaisir de la chair jusqu'à être repus. Ils s'endormaient ensuite blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le silence de la nuit rêvant de cet instant merveilleux où ils unissaient leurs deux corps avec la fougue de leur quinze ans.

— Je crois qu'il est temps de s'éveiller bel endormi, fit entendre Harry en jouant d'un brin d'herbe sur le visage aux traits fins et pâles de son jeune amant.

— Un baiser, mon bel amant ! Grogna gentiment Severus en entrouvrant ses lèvres pour l'obtenir.

Ses paupières étaient encore closes pour profiter pleinement de toutes ses sensations nouvelles qui éveillaient son corps à l'amour.

Sa tête reposait sur la cuisse de son rouge et or assis en tailleur contre le chêne. Severus sentit son corps remonter plus en avant sur celui du jeune homme et le souffle chaud caresser sa peau en même temps que le creux d'un bras accueillait sa tête en un nid douillet. Et là tendrement lové et enveloppé par le rouge et or, les lèvres de celui-ci vinrent s'approprier les siennes.

Severus se laissa aller davantage dans cette étreinte en réclamant avec force un approfondissement du baiser. Le jeune homme se laissa envahir par tous ses frissons délicieux qui pulsaient à présent le long de sa verge.

Des gémissements fleurissaient dans leur baiser attisant le feu naissant. Alangui et à la fois très dur dans son désir, Severus frémit lorsqu'il sentit la main du rouge et or se glisser sous sa robe. La paume du garçon remonta tout doucement la peau nue de sa cheville à son genou noueux pour en apprécier le creux.

Puis, elle pivota vers l'intérieur pour remonter tout doucement vers son entrecuisse. Severus explosa dans son baiser qu'il n'interrompait que pour mieux se fondre dans cette bouche pleine et charnue que le vert et argent chahutait avec hardiesse.

Enveloppé de fermeté et de douceur, son sexe tressauta puis se livra avec impétuosité aux doigts habiles et enfin succomba aux caresses expertes en longues plaintes dont il mêla la sonorité aux doux bruits de leurs bouches.

Les lèvres enflammées, les deux adolescents prolongèrent leurs baisers ranimant pour l'un la flamme qui n'avait pas quitté l'autre.

Tendrement enlacés, ils lapèrent la semence offerte. Puis, Severus, la vigueur plus que jamais présente, disparut sous le tissu de la robe adverse pour honorer celle de son jeune amant.

Il débusqua la verge dure et sulfureuse pour l'avaler avec une bouche gourmande aux lèvres gonflées et rougies de volupté.

Les avant-bras posés sur les mollets du jeune homme, Severus livra sa bouche à de licencieuses cajoleries sur la verge contractée prête à expulser la liqueur divine.

Harry releva les plis de son bas de robe sorcière sur ses genoux pour enrouler de ses doigts les longs cheveux fins. Cette marque de tendresse affectueuse anima davantage l'adolescent dans sa laborieuse et zélée quête de plaisir. Sa caresse se fit plus incendiaire, sa bouche plus mordante, sa langue plus traitresse et plus avide à mesure que les phalanges de son jeune amant s'entremêlaient à la longueur ébène de sa chevelure. Aux effleurements se mêlèrent doigtés, gémissements puis abandon où le vert et argent se délecta du précieux nectar en bouche.

— Mon jeune amant est un fin gourmet, susurra Harry en voyant l'adolescent se délecter de son sperme.

Il était rare que l'adolescent use du prénom de son jeune amant pour parler de lui. Harry adoptait des petits noms amusants et il se rendit compte que le vert et argent faisait de même.

Harry déplia les jambes puis tira à lui le jeune homme. Il dévora à pleine bouche les lèvres délicates et parfumées de son essence redonnant existence à leurs virilités. Severus profita de son assise sur le rouge et or pour glisser en lui le sexe à nouveau bandé.

Les jambes allongées, l'assise parfaite, la pénétration se fit profonde et complète, brulante et sulfureuse, envoûtante et séditieuse.

— Hum divin ! Grogna le vert et argent.

Les doigts entremêlés à ceux d'Harry, l'un comme l'autre profita de ce vertigineux moment d'extase. Sans bouger. Sans rien faire d'autre qu'être là et vivre cet éblouissement comme le plus beau.

0°0

Malheureusement, l'examen de fin d'année se profilait et avec lui l'ombre omniprésente, sournoise et inéluctable de la plus douloureuse des ruptures.

Comme s'ils n'étaient plus deux jeunes amants fougueux, l'échange se fit des plus venimeux entre eux. Initié par Sirius, le venin fut inoculé par Harry dont chaque pas se faisait plus lent et pesant à mesure que le vécu de son père devenait le sien.

L'adolescent qu'il était redoutait cet instant depuis que son esprit avait pris possession du corps de son père. Il l'avait écarté pour vivre pleinement une passion qui s'étiolait comme un végétal privé de sa lumière à mesure que ses pas approchaient de leur endroit. Chacun avait son rôle à tenir. Une traîtrise à exécuter. Un douloureux à inoculer.

Malgré cela le plus déchirant vint de son jeune amant. Et indépendamment du lien fort qui les soudait, malmené, le vert et argent ploya pour se briser.

Incapable d'en supporter davantage sans pouvoir atténuer la souffrance dans les orbes noirs alors que son père, après avoir énoncé l'ultime déshonneur passait aux actes, Harry utilisa sa baguette, non pas pour exposer les parties intimes de son jeune amant, mais pour faire disparaitre, le cœur lourd, toute trace de leur amour.

Harry se sentit malgré tout tout aussi fautif d'avoir exposé à ce point son jeune amant aux moqueries des uns et des autres à commencer par les siennes. Et ce geste d'oubli amorcé de ses lèvres le laissait endeuillé à présent que les orbes noirs et fragiles ne le contemplaient plus que pour le haïr. Accablé de chagrin, les bras ballants, ourlé de remord et de honte, il fut happé par les circonvolutions du temps.

À suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous.

Après l'altercation au bord du lac entre les maraudeurs et Severus, Harry se verra dans l'obligation de lancer un sortilège d'oubli au jeune Severus (histoire oblige). Bardé de remords, il se sent happé et rattrapé par son époque.

Malgré tout le rouge et or croit être encore à l'époque des maraudeurs. À sa décharge, l'apparence estudiantine du vert et argent est loin de le détromper. Tout comme Severus lui-même qui ne démystifiera rien non plus, bien au contraire. Après la vision de certains évènements ( grâce aux lunettes ), le rouge et or est plus que jamais important à ses yeux.

La vérité, cependant, ne tardera pas à éclater. Choc garanti pour l'un, désarrois prévisible pour l'autre. Harry est déboussolé et ce d'autant qu'il vient de faire l'amour avec celui qu'il aime, et Severus en fait malheureusement les frais. Ces retrouvailles ne manqueront pas de piquant, d'équivoques et de brouilles.

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour la suite. ( J'ai 5/6 chapitres d'avance, selon découpage, qui seront publiés dans la semaine)

Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 13

27 avril 1996.

Si le sortilège lancé par le rouge et or avait affecté le vert et argent, en revanche, les lunettes réparées de la main de ce même vert et argent avaient rectifié le tir, et au final, le Severus actuel n'ignorait rien de l'amour que l'étudiant lui portait. Il n'ignorait pas non plus le désarroi qui avait saisi Harry/James lorsque celui-ci avait été dans l'obligation de le faire basculer dans le vide dévoilant de prime abord ses sous-vêtements. Ses souvenirs départis de sa tête sous le forme d'un sortilège argenté le faisait encore frémir d'horreur. Pour autant, Severus avait réglé les différentes molettes sur l'ignoble et maudite journée du 15 juin 1975, et, surpris, il avait assisté à une toute autre scène. Une scène où le rouge et or n'avait jamais prononcé l'horrible phrase, pas plus qu'il n'avait ôté son caleçon devant tout un parterre d'étudiants hilares. Harry avait fait le choix de ne pas perpétrer l'ultime humiliation. Le reste y était, donc les faits en soit étaient respectés. L'importance cruciale du dernier ne l'était au fond que pour Severus et dissociait profondément le père du fils.

Aussi lorsque le jeune homme était apparu devant ses yeux, le « Sev ! » lancé d'un ton profondément inconsolé avait conduit irrémédiablement le vert et argent dans les bras du rouge et or comme si tous deux ne s'étaient jamais quittés d'autant que Severus n'étant pas trop à l'aise avec les traits que lui avait imposés Albus, à savoir un look un tantinet proche de celui de filleul, les faisait disparaitre dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. Voilà également pourquoi le rouge et or n'avait eu aucune réticence à voir une tornade verte et argentée fondre sur lui. Pour Harry, rien d'autre ne comptait que les bras aimant, malgré le sentiment de déplacement dans le temps qu'il avait eu.

— Je suis si désolé Severus, confia Harry en étouffant son vert et argent de velouteux et passionnés baisers. Oh _Sev_ ! Murmura-t-il tendrement en enfouissant son visage dans le cou aimé d'autant que son sortilège d'oublie n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Il avait capoté, et c'était tant mieux, tout comme son supposé retour.

Fait rarissime, les deux adolescents, à l'époque des maraudeurs, avaient très peu utilisé leurs prénoms respectifs. Or ce « Sev » proclamé avec velouté, délicatesse, et grâce avait de quoi faire chavirer le cœur en bandoulière de notre jeune vert et argent. Aussi, Severus, considérant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, confia son corps à la passion dévorante du rouge et or, celle-ci consistant à se faire grignoter par des lèvres enfiévrées de la tête au pied, en alternant petits coups de langue licencieux et petits mordillements de dents indécents. Autant dire que patient et panseur s'enflammèrent très vite, surtout lorsque les lèvres du rouge et or s'attaquèrent aux parties délicates et intimes du vert et argent.

Cependant, Harry trouva le côté face bien plus attractif que le côté pile et compte tenu des trémolos produit par des tremblements effrénés du corps de l'instrumentalisé, ce dernier était loin d'être insensible à ce traitement si particulier. Le corps du vert et argent roulait sous ses lèvres, chantait sous ses doigts. Une fine couche de sueur mêlée à l'humidité de sa bouche rendait au tout un sensuel absolu loin d'être négligeable.

Severus dut rouler sur le côté pour libérer sa verge tendue. Tout son corps était devenu extrêmement sensible, de la pointe de ses seins fermes et tendus à la plante de ses pieds sensible et délicate que le rouge et or avait si odieusement dévorée.

Harry avait introduit avec lenteur et sensualité chaque orteil dans sa bouche faisant ainsi faire des sorties de route au cœur du vert et argent. Severus était venu à douter que plus langoureuse extase existe.

Combien il se trompait ! Les lèvres purpurines et gonflées n'avaient pas tôt picoré les doux renflements bruns de son intimité que le vert et argent avait cru sa mort arrivée. Mais non ! Il était en vie, et s'était bien dans l'intention du rouge et or de le revendiquer comme sien.

Severus grogna de désobligeance lorsque son torse fut plaqué au sol, mais quand il vit combien les magnifiques yeux émeraude voilés de désir brillaient de l'éclat de l'amour, il fit don de son fondement sans autre forme de procès en posant délicatement ses chevilles sur les épaules du jeune homme. Jeune amant qui se saisit fermement, mais délicieusement des hanches offertes impudiquement pour loger avec la précision d'un archet sa masculinité galopante.

Divin ! Severus avait le sentiment de faire corps avec Harry. Le deux jeunes gens s'accordaient avec une troublante cohésion, comme si chaque molécule magique ou non composante de leurs corps enfantait une œuvre musicale inscrivant chacune des notes sur la portée.

Les doigts du rouge et or pianotaient avec virtuosité et dans ses moindres recoins sur le torse de son amant dont les vibrations musicales les emplirent tous deux d'une sérénité absolue lorsque chacun accéda à sa délivrance.

Le cœur galopant de cette somptueuse chevauchée, Harry agrippa les phalanges de Severus pour les joindre aux siennes et les couronna d'un baiser.

— Promets-moi que tu viendras cette nuit ! Plaida le rouge et or en caressant du bout des doigts les chevilles sur ses épaules.

Severus hocha la tête bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Harry tourna la sienne pour poser ses lèvres à l'intérieur du pied qu'il avait saisi. Il fit de même avec l'autre, mais il le conserva un peu plus longtemps et après avoir embrassé doucement chaque orteil, il traça un chemin de baiser sur la plante du pied. Severus soupira de bien-être. La bouche d'Harry remonta doucement sur le mollet blanc et sa joue en caressa le doux renflement.

— Promets-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours ! Dit-il en procédant ainsi avec l'autre jambe.

Le vert et argent se sentait tout chose. Il n'avait pourtant pas ingurgité une quelconque potion de métamorphose qui aurait expliqué ces oscillations désagréables. Pour autant, il ressentait bien quelque chose d'anormal. Des vertiges.

— Je t'aime, confia-t-il néanmoins avec la maturité de sa voix de professeur à laquelle Harry ne prêta guère attention.

Severus ôta ses jambes des épaules du jeune homme sans rien laisser paraitre de son trouble. Sa peau le picotait. Ses muscles étaient douloureux comme après un entrainement intensif et ses os le tiraillaient énormément.

Bon sang ! Il était déjà en train de redevenir adulte physiquement. Heureusement pour lui, Harry s'éloignait déjà, en proie à des désagréments similaires.

En effet, fraichement réintégré, le jeune homme allait retirer de ce voyage spirituel une magie plus puissante que celle qui avait jusqu'à présent régenté sa vie. Son esprit s'était empli d'une énergie nouvelle et par voie de conséquence son corps ainsi que son fluide magique en bénéficieraient. Il ne serait pas aussi grand que Ron, mais plus costaud musculairement parlant que le rouquin.

De retour dans son dortoir, le rouge et or espérait seulement que ces fortuits et soudain centimètres supplémentaires n'indisposeraient pas son vert et argent. Enfin, il n'avait plus l'air noyé dans les fringues de son cousin, pensa-t-il en se changeant.

Les fringues de son cousin ! Bordel !

Il était revenu à son époque.

La voix de Severus ! Putain !

Il venait de coucher avec Rogue.

L'enfoiré !

Harry avala quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier du dortoir, croisa sans les voir Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean et marcha d'un pas actif vers le bureau directorial dont il obtint l'accès sans un mot.

— À croire que Poudlard est déjà au courant de mon retour, pesta-t-il en avalant aussi vite les marches de l'escalier montant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mon garçon ! Harry comprendra. ... » Entendit l'adolescent en arrivant sur le palier. La porte du bureau était entrouverte et par conséquent les voix de deux adultes parfaitement audibles.

— Que devrais-je comprendre ? Explosa d'emblée le rouge et or. Que cet homme ici présent a abusé de moi, dit-il en désignant un Severus Rogue adulte d'un doigt menaçant bien que tremblant.

— Non Harry. Je t'en prie ! Répondit Severus d'un ton affecté par l'indifférence du jeune homme. Mais, plus que tout, c'était la colère du rouge et or qui le choquait.

Dans les faits, Harry ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver aussi vite son professeur de potions. Pas à ce moment-là en tout cas. Et voilà qu'en plus, il avait fait l'amour avec lui. Pas avec le Severus qu'il aimait, mais avec le tordu, vieux et grincheux qui l'avait enrôlé dans une sale histoire en faisant disparaitre le précédent. Pour le jeune homme, c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour lui faire montrer les dents.

— Tu te trompes, Harry. À aucun moment Severus n'a cherché à te duper, pas plus qu'il a cherché à abuser de toi, tenta de lui faire comprendre Albus. Severus est toujours Severus. Il ne s'agit que d'un malentendu entre vous.

— Un malentendu ! S'esclaffa le jeune homme amer. Tu parles ! Ça l'a bien arrangé de me baiser sans sa tronche de vieux dégoutant.

— _Harry ! _S'étouffa Albus devant l'insolence de son étudiant.

— Albus a raison, Harry ! Reprit Severus en s'avançant doucement vers celui-ci.

— **_Ne me touchez pas !_ **Explosa l'adolescent avec un dégout dans la voix qui fit sursauter Severus et perdre de leur éclat aux perles noires.

L'homme en noir cilla sur ses jambes et pour que cela ne se voie pas, il se retourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il n'avait pas été réglo avec Harry, mais l'addition était beaucoup trop salée de son goût.

— _Et moi comme un con je me suis excusé. Tu parles ! Un sortilège vieux de vingt ans !_ _Nan, mais quel con ! _Explosa à nouveau le rouge et or avec une colère blanche étonnamment présente... _Vous vous souvenez ! On ne s'aime pas ! On se déteste !_ Argua l'adolescent plus mauvais que jamais en faisant les cent pas devant le bureau du directeur qui ne pipait mot. Il s'arrêta brusquement parce qu'un doute avait obscurci son esprit, et fit face à son professeur. _Mais dites-moi ! Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez précipité dans mes bras ? Un autre de vos stratagèmes pour m'avoir dans votre pieu !_

La perte du vert et argent dont il était éperdument amoureux cumulée à la duperie rendait Harry fou de colère. Celui qu'il aimait était pourtant là, devant lui. Un peu plus vieux certes, mais le même homme.

Severus, quant à lui, était blanc comme un linge bien qu'il laisse peu paraitre des émotions qui le bousculaient émotionnellement parlant.

— J'ai réparé les lunettes Harry...

—_ Foutaises !_ Grommela l'adolescent d'un geste agacé en agitant ses mains. Elles se sont brisées quand vous m'avez repoussé comme un malpropre, avança le garçon blessé dans son amour propre plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

— Severus dit vrai Harry.

— Je ne te déteste pas Harry, reprit Severus. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté.

— _Tu m'étonnes !_ Répliqua le jeune homme excessivement moqueur.

À la voix de Severus s'était superposée celle d'Harry et malgré ça, Albus vit bien que Severus encaissait mal le coup. Le répondant manquait ainsi que le mordant fréquemment habituel.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Harry, s'il te plait...

— _Ce que je crois, c'est que vous avez profité et abusé de moi, Rogue._

— Non. Ne dit pas ça ! Je suis pourtant bien la même personne.

L'adolescent se déplaça rapidement vers son professeur pour faire entendre son mépris.

— _Je ne crois pas._

Sa voix était aigre et méprisante. Pour Harry, il n'y avait de vert et argent qu'un jeune homme hors de portée puisque son voyage spirituel se terminait maintenant face à cet homme au visage laid et déplaisant qui venait en un tour de main de faire disparaitre son merveilleux et jeune amant. Et là franchement, la vue de son professeur de potions l'indisposait... là, maintenant.

Harry n'avait jamais su dissimuler ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas non plus cherché à le faire. Par conséquent, ce qu'il ressentait se lisait aisément sur son visage et en cet instant, ce n'était certainement pas une folle passion qui animait le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Non. Ceux-ci étaient chargés de foudres au point de vous damner et de vous confiner aux enfers...

... Severus Rogue évitait autant que faire se peut de croiser le regard aimé. En son fort intérieur, il était persuadé qu'Harry ne lui reviendrait jamais. Alors à quoi bon espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas ?

Le rouge et or ne lui avait plus accordé le moindre regard retournant à son quotidien d'étudiant. Ni plus ni moins que les adolescents de son âge, ou que les élèves de cette école. Qui donc pouvait bien s'embarrasser de ses états d'âme ? Et puis, il lui resterait une année à patienter à moins que son maître ne vienne contrecarrer ses projets. Voldemort était plus que jamais impatient de confronter l'élu. Cependant, il ne devait pas courir de risque inutile. Pomfresh l'avait suffisamment mis en garde et encore il était bien plus au fait qu'elle. Il n'avait donc pas eu à se poser la question. C'était un choix évident et sans doute le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais fait.

À suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

Un grand merci à Lamatadora, à stormtrooper2 et à chlo007. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, mais je tenais à le couper à cet endroit précisément. Don't worry ! Be happy ! La suite très certainement mercredi.^^

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt,

Eladora.

Chapitre 14

Harry s'était montré borné, mais rien ni personne n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Et puis la rumeur selon laquelle l'élu avait acquis une puissance toute nouvelle avait dépassé les murs de l'école et avec elle l'exigence d'un certain mage noir à s'y frotter bien que l'affronter signifiait la fin de l'un ou de l'autre.

Peut-être bénéficia-t-il d'une chance insolente ou peut-être était-il bien plus puissant qu'il le supposait comme le lui avait notifié son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Toujours est-il qu'après avoir été l'élu, il fut à nouveau celui qui avait survécu, mais pas de façon temporaire cette fois. La guerre avait bel et bien pris fin.

Harry quitta donc l'école de Poudlard pour suivre la formation d'Auror sur une période de deux ans. Tout comme son ami rouquin, Harry concrétisait un rêve d'adolescent qui allait sous peu virer au cauchemar.

Rien de particulier quant à sa période de formation. Harry sortit major de sa promotion sans pour autant avoir pris la grosse tête. Harry restait Harry avec ses certitudes et ses doutes.

Les premières missions qui échurent aux jeunes recrues leur servirent à se faire les dents en douceur. Donc, rien de bien dangereux en soit, puisqu'il s'agissait de garder un œil sur les réseaux de prostitution. Les lendemains de la guerre avaient vu une recrudescence absolue du plus vieux métier du monde.

Tant qu'elle était cantonnée au Londres Sorcier, cela n'avait pas posé de véritables problèmes, mais à présent que les sorcières et sorciers œuvraient en tout point de la capitale, le ministre moldu en personne n'avait pas apprécié l'incursion, d'autant que depuis peu il y avait du grabuge entre macs moldus et sorciers, chacun se tirant la couverture qui à coups de magie ou d'armes blanches voulait conserver le monopole de la profession au sein de la capitale londonienne.

Les missions devinrent donc plus délicates parce que plus périlleuses. Et aujourd'hui, la descente que les jeunes aurors s'appêtaient à effectuer se situait dans une rue particulièrement connue du monde magique pour ses passes sorcières. Or cette rue ne l'était que très récemment, c'est pourquoi il devait être présent au cas où auraient lieu des affrontements visant à ce qu'elle change de camp. Ce qui ne saurait tarder selon Mondingus Fletcher.

La pratique était devenue classique et des aurors étaient régulièrement dépêchés pour éviter les bains de sang. De plus, ils devaient effacer régulièrement la mémoire de certains moldus trop curieux.

Bien plus aguerri à présent, Harry suivit trois de ses collègues et grimpa les marches d'un hôtel miteux. Un tapis en velours dont la trame usée à certains endroits laissait paraitre des cordes agrémentait l'escalier, mais bon nombre de marche ne le maintenait plus en place et il fallait faire attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans pour s'éviter une mauvaise chute.

L'appartement du mac, un ancien mangemort reconverti dont aucun membre du Magenmagot n'avait pu établir l'allégeance, était situé au dernier étage. La planque était en face. Une chambre au papier peint défraichi et inharmonieux déplut à Harry, mais les clients qui venaient pour la gaudriole se fichaient pas mal de la fraicheur autant que de la joliesse des murs.

Ron était dans une autre chambre au bout du couloir, face à l'escalier de service. Les deux autres s'étaient planqués dans les étages inférieurs.

Sans que lui soit signalé un quelconque problème, à savoir que si ça remontait aux oreilles du chef Dawlish sorti lui-même major de sa promotion, le jeune homme en aurait un en écopant d'une belle soufflante, le jeune auror sortit de sa planque pour effectuer un repérage des lieux. Repérage qui avait été fait par l'équipe précédente. Deux autres chambres étaient vides et tout aussi mal entretenues que la première. Harry ne s'éternisa pas davantage. Il en sortit pour avoir un aperçu de la dernière. Celle-ci comptait une pièce supplémentaire. Un cabinet de toilette très certainement. Harry poussa la porte pour soulager sa vessie. La planque s'éternisait beaucoup trop à son goût.

La porte résistant à la poussée, il dut donner un coup d'épaule pour passer. Un corps bloquait l'entrée. Le corps d'une prostituée vidé de son sang. À ses pieds gisait une seringue vide, mais ce n'était manifestement pas ça qui l'avait tuée. Harry arrivait trop tard pour sa première vraie mission. Le boss n'allait pas apprécier et bien évidemment pas manquer de les sermonner.

— Chiottes ! Maugréa Harry en invoquant son patronus pour prévenir ses collègues.

Il appliqua la procédure et ce n'est qu'en sortant du cabinet de toilette qu'il entendit du bruit. Un babil plus qu'un bruit. Un babil enfantin, pensa-t-il en prêtant l'oreille.

Harry ouvrit un placard aux portes branlantes et déglinguées. Il écarta un tas de vieilles frusques derrière lesquelles une petite poupée aux boucles brunes et aux yeux noirs, pas impressionnée pour deux noises, suçotait une croute de fromage en gazouillant.

— On peut dire que tu as eu plus de chance que ta maman ma toute belle, concéda Harry en soulevant avec précaution l'enfant. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi. Je connais quelqu'un qui s'occupera très bien de toi, admit le jeune homme en songeant à Hermione.

Cette mission n'était pas un fiasco total puisqu'il venait de sauver une vie. Une petite vie qui venait à peine de commencer et qui était déjà lourde de conséquences. Harry sangla l'enfant contre lui en se servant d'une chemise dont il noua les manches dans son dos. Puis il sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre son collègue Ron qui avait fait le même constat que lui. Ils avaient simplement raté les festivités.

— Le mac s'est fait buté, affirma Dean. Le boss va pas être jouasse.

Harry se retourna pour voir un ancien rouge et or arriver vers lui.

— On n'emmène pas ses gosses au boulot Potter ! Ricana Finnigan en suivant de peu un de ses collègues.

— Ta gueule Finn !

De la promotion d'Harry, deux de ses camarades de classe avaient embrassé la carrière d'Aurors, il s'agissait de Dean Thomas et de Seamus Finnigan, dont l'un avait été ardent partisan de l'AD.

Les quatre jeunes aurors transplanèrent dans l'atrium du ministère. Harry faussa compagnie à ses alter ego pour se rendre à l'étage où il pensait trouver Hermione en dehors de ses heures de consultation. Non contente d'avoir obtenu son diplôme de guérisseuse en un temps record, Hermione s'occupait occasionnellement d'une partie du service social et plus particulièrement celui consacré aux enfants orphelins qui étaient légions au lendemain de la guerre. L'occasionnel ayant pris des allures de définitif la jeune femme avait pris la direction du service de la protection enfantine. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle trouvait encore du temps à consacrer à la recherche. Impensable ! Improbable, mais réel ! Harry soupçonnait outre le fait qu'elle soit une véritable passionnée l'utilisation d'un retourneur de temps. Aucune personne à part Hermione n'aurait pu cumuler autant de jobs.

— Désolée, Harry, je n'ai plus aucune place. À part la mettre pour cette nuit dans un orphelinat, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire.

— La prendre avec toi, suggéra Harry pour défendre le petit bout de femme qui jouait avec son pouce après avoir grignoté tout ce qu'elle avait pu tirée de sa croute de fromage. Tu sais où je l'ai trouvée Hermione ? Non ! Dans un placard, et seul merlin sait depuis combien de temps elle y était bon sang ! Grogna le jeune homme avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde en voyant le visage de son amie se fermer douloureusement.

Hermione se remettait avec difficulté d'une fausse couche récente et il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de lui coller un bébé dans les bras.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient fiancés sitôt leurs aspics en poche. Et puis, Ron avait insisté pour qu'il se marie avant que la jeune femme ne termine ses études. Molly avait d'ailleurs été déçue qu'Hermione préfère consacrer son énergie à la médecine plutôt qu'à assurer une descendance dont elle était absolument friande. Mais les choses allaient ainsi avec Hermione.

— Je l'emmène chez moi. Qu'en penses-tu ? Proposa aussitôt le jeune homme pour effacer le chagrin occasionné par sa maladresse.

— Et comment comptes-tu la nourrir ? Je doute que cette jeune demoiselle soit en âge de partager tes accointances au whisky pur feu.

— J'ai énormément ralenti ma consommation, lui assura Harry bien qu'à aucun moment le couple ne lui ait fait un quelconque reproche. Et puis, je pensais que Daisy pourrait s'en occuper.

— Une excellente idée. J'aurais dû y penser.

— Je doute pas que ma consommation excessive de Whisky pur feu t'a sévèrement freiné.

Chacun ses vices, pensa l'adolescent.

Harry avait commencé à boire dès son retour. Ses amis évitaient d'aborder désormais le sujet bien qu'ils sachent ce qu'il cachait. Un chagrin profondément enfoui par un flot de Whisky.

Ron autant qu'Hermione lui avaient sauvé plusieurs fois la mise à l'école en le faisant porter pâle alors qu'il aurait été bien incapable de tenir assis.

Ron avait toujours en poche des sucreries de ses frères au cas où, car l'adolescent prévenait rarement quand il allait prendre une cuite. Un jour, ils avaient failli se faire piquer. Un professeur avait bien vu Harry tituber avant que Ron ne lui fasse ingurgiter dans la précipitation une pastille de gerbe. Harry avait régurgité le tout sur les pompes du professeur Flitwick qui avait passé l'éponge en pensant que son élève souffrait d'une indigestion. Le professeur Rogue était passé tout près du trio sans rien dire alors que c'était lui qui avait surpris Harry.

Hermione avait passé un tel savon à son camarade qu'il avait cessé toute consommation durant un bon mois avant de reprendre ses habitudes juste avant les aspics. Hermione soupçonnait le professeur Rogue d'être intervenu également lors des examens du jeune homme, mais elle avait toujours tenu ça secret.

Lorsqu'il arriva au square Grimmaurd avec la petite dans les bras, une note de Ron l'attendait. Selon le jeune auror, la pute camée avait été identifiée. Elle s'appelait Nora Saone. Elle avait vingt et un ans. Trois autres filles avaient été supprimées. Une au second et les deux autres au premier. Le boss les avait cadrés. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à merder sur le coup suivant.

Quant à la petite, évidement, rien là-dessus, mais Harry s'y attendait. La plupart des filles accouchaient clandestinement soit parce qu'elles s'étaient fait engrosser par leur mac, soit qu'elles aient été assez sottes pour oublier de se protéger. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'y avait pas de trace.

J'ai trouvé un sac. Je te l'envoie dès qu'on aura procédé à l'examen. Y' a autre chose mec, mais je t'en parlerai de vive voix.

Signé Ron.

Harry chargea Daisy, sa nouvelle elfe de Maison, de préparer le repas. Pour la petite, il allait lui donner un bain en priorité. Elle n'avait pas l'air affamée. Il la déshabilla doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. La petite ne broncha pas comme si elle était habituée à passer de mains en mains. Harry la déposa dans l'eau. Elle tenait assis toute seule. Peut-être savait-elle marcher ? Harry n'avait aucune indication précise sur son âge. Après sa bourde, le jeune homme n'avait pas osé poser d'autres questions à Hermione. Pourtant, celle-là était prioritaire. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir quoi lui donner à manger ? La petite était minuscule et pas très potelée pour un bébé.

Victoire la fille de Bill et Fleur venait de fêter ses deux ans. Elle paraissait immense en comparaison avec une carrure d'ogre. Pourtant, la petite avait à peu près une maturité similaire au niveau du visage. Ce qui n'était pas forcément à prendre en compte, mais tout de même si la petite avait deux ans, elle était sous nutrie très certainement. Encore qu'avec une pute camée pour mère, ça ne soit pas anormal qu'elle soit minuscule. Elle n'avait pas dû peser bien lourd à la naissance.

Comme elle n'avait pas encore d'identité, Harry l'appela Nora comme sa mère. Il la laissa jouer dans l'eau avec l'éponge avant de la sortir et de la rhabiller.

Elle portait un collant troué qu'Harry préféra jeter à la poubelle ainsi qu'une blouse grise en guise de robe qui avait dû être réduite magiquement. Le tissu à proprement parler n'était pas adapté à un enfant, encore moins un tout petit d'autant qu'à part son collant troué, elle n'avait que cette blouse sur le dos. Elle était lourde et rêche. Harry s'en débarrassa sans aucun remords en l'envoyant rejoindre le collant abimé.

La petite calée sur la hanche, il partit à la recherche de vieux vêtements ayant pu appartenir à son parrain et son frère enfant. Il dénicha plusieurs vieilles malles entassées dans une armoire de la chambre de Regulus. Celle de Sirius ne contenait plus grand-chose. Walburgia Black avait dû se défaire de la plupart de ses effets personnels en même temps qu'elle s'était débarrassée de son fils.

En fouillant dans les malles, Harry tomba sur toute une collection de vêtements premier âge auxquelles il donna un petit coup de rafraichissement, notamment des grenouillères, des lainages un peu vieillots, des petites robes sorcières, des sous-vêtements ainsi que des collants. Il y dégota également tout un ensemble de ravissants souliers vernis. Harry ne manqua pas de sourire en imaginant son parrain ainsi que son frère fagoté et chaussé de la sorte. C'était une autre époque et puis était à prendre en ligne de compte le rang occupé par la famille Black.

N'empêche, il y avait de sacrées différences entre mondes magique et moldu. Celles-ci perduraient dans celui qui était devenu le sien au douzième coup de minuit lorsqu'Hagrid était venu l'arracher aux Dursley.

Le demi-géant barbu avait fait une entrée fracassante dans son histoire. La paix retrouvée, il avait quitté le sol écossais pour poser ses pieds sur le sol français et écrire une partie de l'histoire de l'académie de magie de Beauxbâtons en épousant Olympe Maxime.

Harry posa Nora sur l'ancien lit à baldaquin de Regulus. La petite ne broncha pas. Elle n'avait pas non plus ouvert la bouche. En revanche, si elle ne faisait pas entendre le son de sa voix, elle fixait de ses deux billes noires la personne qui s'occupait d'elle. Pour autant, Harry trouvait cela anormal. Bien entendu, la comparaison avec Victoire était délicate. La fille de Bill et Fleur était un véritable moulin à parole. Mais, Harry n'avait pas non plus essayé de lui parler. La petite l'intimidait. C'était véritablement ridicule, mais elle l'intimidait réellement avec ses grands yeux noirs qui lui mangeaient tout le visage et sa façon à elle de le dévisager. Sa petite bouille était jolie à regarder, tout encadrée de courtes boucles brunes bien qu'elles soient un peu emmêlées. Harry pensa à sa mère qui n'avait pas dû s'embarrasser à la dorloter. Il déposa sur le front dégagé un baiser. Nora en profita pour tirer sur ses cheveux. Harry grimaça et pour ne pas brusquer la petite, il dégagea doucement ses cheveux des petits doigts. Aussitôt, les grands yeux noirs la fixèrent. Harry l'habilla de sous-vêtements et d'un pyjama d'enfant. Il ajouta un lainage par dessus. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle en ait réellement besoin, mais il pensa à ce qu'il avait sur le dos et se dit qu'elle avait certainement besoin d'une couche de plus que lui. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, il sentit beaucoup d'humidité sur son bras. Tout était à recommencer.

Daisy lui apporta un sac à langer qui sentait le moisi. Le sac dont parlait Ron. Harry remercia son Elfe qui rosit de plaisir. Daisy était une des elfes de maison de la grand-mère de Neville et lorsque cette dernière était décédée, Neville s'en était séparé. Une aubaine pour Harry qui s'était débrouillé un temps depuis qu'il avait congédié Kreachur. Daisy était une véritable perle selon Neville. Harry ne le regrettait pas.

Il déballa le contenu du sac. En tout et pour tout, biberons, tétines et sachets de soupe lyophilisés. Rien de très nourrissant. Pas étonnant que la petite soit si minuscule si ces sachets constituaient son alimentation. Et surtout pas l'ombre d'une couche, ni produits de toilette pour bébé.

— Peux-tu préparer une vraie soupe de légume avec une noisette de beurre s'il te plait ?

Daisy acquiesça en se répandant en courbette. C'était sa façon de procéder depuis qu'elle avait perdu l'usage de la parole chez des maîtres par trop brutaux.

Harry descendit aux cuisines son précieux paquet dans les bras. La soupe de légumes était prête, ainsi qu'une très haute pile de couches prêtes à l'emploi. Harry remercia Daisy, puis il lui confia Nora pour se consacrer à son repas. Il était excellent et Harry avala un café sur le pouce pour ne pas arriver en retard au ministère.

0o0

— Comment t'en es-tu sorti avec la petite ? lui demanda Hermione.

— Pas trop mal ma foi. J'ai trouvé des vêtements d'enfants dans la chambre de Régulus. Rien de bien neuf, mais Nora ne s'en plaint pas.

— P'tit chou !

— Tiens d'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune idée précise de l'âge qu'elle peut avoir d'autant qu'elle ne parle pas.

— Parce que tu comptais le lui demander ? Pas sûr qu'elle t'ait répondu !

— Très drôle Hermione. Nora ne parle pas et ça m'inquiète. Je l'ai trouvée dans un placard, avec une croute de fromage dans les mains.

— Oui je sais, mais je pense qu'elle n'était pas là par hasard. Ça lui a sauvé la vie ! Sa mère devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait en la mettant là, Harry.

— Je sais Hermione. Ron a trouvé de quoi l'identifier dans le sac ?

— Il t'en parlera lui-même. Tu m'excuseras, j'ai du travail, lui dit Hermione comme si elle avait voulu mettre fin prématurément à la discussion.

Harry se dépêcha de monter à l'étage, il salua Pat Odgen, au passage. Son équipe et lui étaient également sur le coup. Les bureaux de la brigade de police magique étaient contigus aux leurs. Ron discutait avec l'un d'eux. Un certain Chuck quelque chose. Il avait un faciès un peu déroutant qui lui avait valu le surnom de Chucky. En dehors de ça, c'était un gentil garçon. Ron se leva lorsqu'il vit Harry.

— On en reparle tout à l'heure, Chucky, lui dit le rouquin en venant vers Harry. On va dehors si tu veux bien, ajouta-t-il pour lui. Scrimgeour et Dawlish sont au département de la justice magique au sujet des prostituées. On est peinard pour un moment. Ça a gueulé dru, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Le chef Dawlish n'était pas content, mais alors pas content du tout. Apparemment, l'info était fumeuse. Le vieux Ding nous a encore enflé. Mais de toute façon, on a quand même merdé. Figure-toi que l'équipe qui était censée faire du repérage est arrivée après nous ! Bourde de débutants à gueuler Dawlish ! Et tu sais ce que Chucky a répondu sans se démonter avec sa gueule d'ange pendant qu'on se triturait tous les doigts comme des blaireaux de première... Ben, Chef Dawlish, on est débutant ! Dawlish l'a fusillé du regard et pendant ce temps, on a tous pouffé dans nos robes. La rigolade mec ! T'aurais vu sa tronche. Dawlish a horreur qu'on l'appelle Chef Dawlish sauf quand c'est toi bien sûr.

— Et on persiste à utiliser ses tuyaux crevés. Allez comprendre ! Souffla le jeune homme peu enclin à succomber aux délires, furent-ils, de son meilleur pote.

Ron soupira. Mondingus Fletcher leur refilait la plupart du temps de bons tuyaux. Enfin quand il n'était pas éméché, car le vieux sorcier buvait très rapidement ses rétributions en gallions.

Ron sortit une photo de la poche de son jean.

Une photo plutôt récente où l'on voyait une petite fille brune passer des bras de sa mère à ceux de son père. La sorcière était la pute camée qu'il avait trouvée le matin même et l'homme n'était autre que... Severus Rogue en personne !

À suivre...


End file.
